


Moments in Life.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 26,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: A collection of small moments in the lives of Dana and Jubal.
Relationships: Dana Mosier/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 217
Kudos: 83





	1. finding the other wearing their clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally getting around to posting this – I used the same ten prompts for this pairing and for a Maggie and OA pairing which I will post separately. So fingers crossed that everyone likes something and that they don’t all suck! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, but like I always, I just hope this is worth reading.

Jubal had to look again when Dana came out of the bathroom. It was still early, even in the city that never sleeps the sun still hadn’t come up. 

They’ve been called in on a case, and they’re both silently trying to get ready as fast as possible.

He’s stood by the dresser, in the middle of tucking his shirt in, when he notices Dana’s sleepwear. Or more precisely, his sleepwear.

“Is that my shirt?” He tries to make it sound casual, but he’s not sure he’s successful.

“Oh, yeah. I can wash it for you, I just threw it on,” Dana tries to explain, as she nears him, pulling open a draw and grabbing a pair of black trousers.

“You can keep it,” he smiles at her, “looks better on you.” 

He knows it’s an all too familiar line, but it’s not a lie, the shirt really did look better on her. 

Most things looked good on her, not that he was going to admit that just yet - he honestly didn’t think he would see the day that he and Dana went on a date, let alone reached a point where she would wear his shirts - where she would look unbelievably good in his shirts. 

They both carried on getting dressed in silence, Jubal with a smile on his face, he didn’t plan to be up this early, but right now, it was being made better by losing one of his favourite shirts to his lover.

“So, should I be worried?” He asked.

Dana looked at him, frowning a little.

“About any more of my clothes going missing?” He clarified.

Dana chuckled, taking a step closer to him. “Well,” she began, “that depends on how much I like them.”


	2. sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was more than happy to continue sharing a bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you will enjoy this and it won't be the worst thing you've ever read, and I am really thinking that I will be uploading at least twice a week!  
All and any mistakes are mine.

Admittedly, it had been a while since Dana had shared a bed with anyone. There had been the odd time when Eleanor would get in beside her, or if they were traveling, she’d share with either her daughter or one of her sisters. But for the most part, she slept alone.

That was different now. For the last three nights, over Memorial Day weekend, Jubal had been sleeping next to her. She couldn’t say she minded, she adjusted pretty well to having someone so close to her, someone in her personal space for such a long period of time.

She liked the protection, the comfort, the feeling that she was sharing the small hours of the morning with someone else. She couldn’t remember feeling this way with her previous partner. 

She was laid on her side with him tucked behind her, one hand resting on her hip, his hand against her bare skin. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, the spot he’d kissed earlier in the night, just before she’d succumbed to sleep. 

They’d spent nights together before, but like the beginning of any secret relationship he would always arrive after Eleanor had gone to bed, leaving in the small hours of the morning to avoid suspicion. It was only because they had been given three days off that she felt comfortable enough to announce to her daughter that her new boyfriend would be spending the weekend with them and sleeping in her bed. Something her teenager didn’t seem to mind, which for Dana was a weight off her shoulders.

They’d spent the weekend so far in close proximity to each other, on the couch, stood in the kitchen making dinner, stood in the back yard watching fireworks go off, and finally, being able to sleep next to each other.

Now, it was reaching 3am and Dana couldn’t sleep any longer, but she didn’t have the heart to move and wake Jubal, so she laid there quietly with her hand over his on her hip, getting lost in her own thoughts. 

She was more than happy to continue sharing a bed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought of this - and any ideas or requests for future pieces are welcome! Of course, let me know if you'd like me to keep going with this :)


	3. Reacting to the other one crying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s all going to be okay, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine - I really hope these aren't super boring. I have almost finished the Maggie and OA set of prompts, so let me know if you'd like me to start uploading them :)

Jubal heard her voice break before he saw the look of pain and hurt in her eyes. 

He gave her a few moments before following her through to her office standing in the doorway, waiting for the right moment. 

Stepping into her office, he knocked lightly on the door before pushing it closed behind him. 

“Hey, everything okay?” Jubal asked her, moving towards her desk and seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dana opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn’t, so instead she just shook her head.

He couldn’t stop himself, immediately walking over to her side, helping her stand up from her chair and pulling her into a tight hug. He didn’t care who saw, who walked in, what people said. In that moment, he knew he couldn’t just wait for her to compose herself, he had to do something, he wanted to comfort her.

“Everything’s going to be okay, I promise,”

He could feel her body shaking with her sobs, he rubbed her back, kissed her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear. Holding her as close as he possible could, pressing his hands hard against her skin, anything he could to help her get through all the emotion she was feeling.

“It’s all going to be okay, love.” he told her again. 

He didn’t think he would see her like this. The strongest woman he knew, sobbing in his arms.

He felt helpless, but at the same time, he fell in love with her a little more. The way she wasn’t afraid of her emotions, how she didn’t push him away. There was something about the way she was clinging to him that he found soft and sweet. She was the boss, she had to act like it, but in this moment, he was seeing the raw side of her, the side that very few got to see, and he felt nothing but love for her. 

Right now, Jubal was just going to hold Dana for as long as she needed him too and be there for as long as she needed him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love you know your thoughts on this :)


	4. patching up a wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to have to patch up any more wounds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All and any mistakes are mine, I'm sorry.  
I have also found a few other prompts that I would like to try and wanted to know what you thought if I made this one and the one for Maggie and OA an ongoing thing? Any idea or requests would be welcome, just as the title says little moments of their lives.

“You have a whole army of people at your disposal,” Jubal said, reaching for another antiseptic wipe.

Dana nodded a little. “I was closer to his location, it made sense that I go. We didn’t know he would be a threat.”

Jubal gave her a look. “You don’t have a gun, you didn’t have back up,”

“But I am still here, with just a cut to the head.” Dana pointed out the obvious as Jubal used the wipe to clean the cut on her forehead.

She winced a little when the wipe made contact with the open wound.

“Sorry,” Jubal said, using his other hand to tilt her chin back so he could see better. “It doesn’t look like it will need stiches.”

“You still shouldn’t have done it.” Jubal said and Dana could tell he was trying to be firm.

Dana wanted to push his hands away, tell him that she was fine, but she knew that it could make the situation worse.

“Are you upset that I didn’t follow protocol, or,” Dana purposely didn’t finish her sentence, wanting to see what he would say. 

Jubal moved his hand away from Dana’s head, looking at her for a moment before sighing.

“I’m upset that you got hurt.” He admitted. “Yes, you didn’t follow protocol, and you didn’t have any protection, or whatever, but, this,” He pointed to her forehead. “Could have been worse.”

“I know that, and I am sorry.”

Jubal sighed again, “Sorry doesn’t make it better.”

Dana frowned a little, “I am still an agent, I still qualified, I am still able to go out into the field, Jubal,” She wanted to continue but he cut her off.

“You scared me, Dana. You went into that house alone, and he could have just as easily been armed or caught you off guard, then what? Then what happens?”

Dana shrugged a little, of course she’d thought about it, but she knew that wasn’t what Jubal wanted to hear right now.

“What would I have told Ellie? Or the boys, or your sister. Yeah, she’s been an agent for thirty years but didn’t follow protocol and now she’s fighting for her life? Or, yeah, we didn’t think he’d be a threat – not very comforting when you’re planning a funeral for your mother.”

Dana reached across to take his hands.

“I am sorry.” She made sure her words were clear and firm. “I am sorry that I scared you, and that I didn’t follow protocol, and that it could have been worse.”

“But,” Dana started, “It is just a cut to the head, I am okay, I am here.”

“This time, but what about the next time?” She could hear the fear in his voice, something which almost broke her heart.

“I can’t lose you, Dana. I can’t lose you and neither can the kids, I get it, you’re a brilliant agent, and I know that you want to see the good in everyone and yes, today nothing with that suspect pointed towards him being violent, but, we could have easily been wrong.”

Dana, usually someone who knew what to say, was speechless.

“It’s just a cut.” She whispered.

“Yeah,” Jubal agreed, “luckily battle wounds suit you.” He said before leaning forward, kissing her cheek, before kissing her lips.

“I don’t want to have to patch up any more wounds.”

Dana smiled. “Does that mean you’re going to let me out of your sight?”

Jubal shook his head, “No, you’re going to stay right where I can see you for the foreseeable future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought of this! I hope it wasn't terrible.


	5. sharing a dessert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A much better first date than some fancy dinner, believe me.”

“So, I will be the first to say that this is not what I had planned.” Jubal admitted.

He and Dana had been walking in silence for the last thirty minutes, it was close to midnight, and he had definitely planned for the evening to go differently. A case had kept them in the office until past eight, and then a visit from the director had meant that it was almost the following day before they stepped outside.

“Ah, I don’t mind.” Dana shrugged, “Everyone plans out these elaborate dates, with fancy dinners and movies, but surely if you love someone, or you think you love someone just being in their company should be enough right?”

Jubal shrugged, “In theory, but surely everyone likes to be wined and dined at least once every so often.”

“Maybe they do, but spend long enough with an organisation as big as the bureau, and make friends in the senate and the last thing you want is to go out to some overpriced hotel when you could just as easily sit at home watching some god awful TV eating half decent ice cream.”

Jubal chuckled. “I know a place that serves really good desserts,”

Dana gave him a look, “That’s open at one in the morning?”

Jubal nodded. “See, I have lived in this city my whole life, and while you were in DC making friends with the brass, I was making friends with some more important people, people like Eric, who I got out of a drunk and disorderly conviction, who now has no issue serving me at one in the morning.”

Dana stood still for a moment, looking at him, before her face broke out in a grin. “Oh my god, you’re not joking.”

Jubal shook his head, pulling her hand, “I’m not joking.”

“Come on, we’ll share a dessert and make a point not to talk about work.” Jubal added when Dana didn’t say anything.

“A much better first date than some fancy dinner, believe me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we liking these so far? Would you like to see more?


	6. taking a bath together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy birthday, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, I don't think. I hope it's not awful. All mistakes are mine and I'm sorry!

In Jubal’s opinion there was something more relaxing about taking a bath with someone else. To have that person so close, in such a calming place, both finding comfort in skin on skin and hot water.

It was even better tonight – he and Dana were in a hotel, still in the city, but they felt a million miles away from the world of power and crime.

“I can’t think of a better birthday gift than this,” Dana said quietly.

Jubal kissed her shoulder as a way of acknowledging her. He couldn’t think of anything better either, if he was being honest. Nothing else seemed to suit her, all she said she wanted was some quality time with him. 

“We should buy a house with a big bath, big bedrooms, oh can you imagine getting a walk-in closet?” Dana asked, her voice sounded as though she had the biggest smile on her face.

Jubal shook his head, “Didn’t think you were the materialistic type.”

“I’m not, I’m just,” Dana paused, looking for the right word. “daydreaming.”

There was a moment of silence, where Dana reached for his hand that had been resting on her hip.

“Thank you for this,” She shook her head lightly, “been around for over half a century and it’s always been things like this that have meant more.”

“You don’t look a day over thirty-five,” Jubal told her, placing a kiss to the side of her neck, working his way up to her jaw.

“You know it’s rude to lie – and against the law to lie to a federal agent.”

“You know I think you’re beautiful,” He told her quietly, letting go of her hand to put it back on her hip.

She had no comeback for that, so instead she relaxed against him some more, while her continued to place light kisses along the side of her neck and jaw.

“Happy birthday, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to know your thoughts!


	7. forehead or cheek kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana pulled away from him, only leaning forward again to kiss his cheek. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure this sucks, but hopefully it doesn't suck enough for everyone to hate it. Any and all mistakes are mine.

Jubal couldn’t keep the look of sadness from his face as he stood by Dana’s front door. He couldn’t believe what he’d agreed to do, and he couldn’t believe she was accepting it.

“It’s not too late,”

Dana smiled, but shook her head, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. “We both know you can’t pull out now. Bedside’s it’s only six months, and we can call and skype, you can still have contact with the kids.”

He was being sent on temporary assignment to Arizona, near the border, something to do with a drug and weapons operation, he was there for six months, that much he knew, but the rest of it he would find out when he got there.

He’d spent the last few days with his two sons and Eleanor – who he now considered a daughter. He told them nothing would change, he would call them when he could, and he would only ever be on the other end of the phone, but last night was for Dana.

They’d spent the evening together, cuddled up in bed, he couldn’t seem to let go of her. He didn’t want to say goodbye, despite knowing it wasn’t going to be forever.

“You know we met while you were on temporary assignment,” Dana said, taking a step towards him, her hands going out to rest on his waist. “You’re going to be amazing now, just like you were then – the only difference is, I get to have you back.”

Jubal smiled and nodded. “I love you so much, you know that, right?”

Dana nodded, a fresh wave of tears pooling. She let a few of them fall, before using the back of her hand to wipe them away.

“I love you too. I am going to be right here, when you get home, and when you do,” Dana paused, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, “you’re going to take the week off so we can make up for lost time.”

Jubal let out a small laugh, nodding in agreement. He took a step closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could, before kissing her head, then moving to kiss her lips.

“I love you,”

Dana pulled away from him, only leaning forward again to kiss his cheek. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think! Would you like me to upload more of this?


	8. adjusting the others tie or jewellery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal nodded, that was the main reason, the second was so he could see her in that dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope these aren't getting worse and worse! Any and all mistakes are mine - this one is a little shorter than the others, but I hope you still enjoy it :)

“We’re going to support the boys, okay. We go, we show our faces, we eat some food, we come home.” Dana said, answering Jubal’s question of ‘why’ for the third time.

“It’s my ex-wife’s wedding. Who invites their ex to their wedding?” Jubal asked, just as Dana came out of the bathroom.

He went a little wide eyed before correcting himself, “Okay, with you dressed like that, I suddenly don’t mind so much,”

Dana shook her head, slapping him lightly on the arm, “This is serious, okay. Kate invited us, and the boys asked you to be there – they’re your children, and this is a big change for them, they want you there.”

“Fine,” Jubal paused, looking at her again, he wasn’t sure if he’d seen her in anything like it – the navy blue fitted dress she was wearing was making him realise just how lucky he was.

“Stop staring, you’ve seen me in dresses before,” Dana told him, as she moved around the bedroom, putting in her earrings before slipping on her heels.

“I have, but, well,” he paused again, “this is definitely my favourite,”

Dana couldn’t help but blush slightly, “While I appreciate the compliments, I would appreciate it more if you could be helpful,” She said as she help up a necklace, “Can you help me put this on, please?”

Jubal moved off the bed, a grin still playing on his lips as he took the necklace from her.

He put it on liked she’d asked, letting his hand linger for a moment before wrapping his arms around her fully.

“You look lovely,”

Dana caught his eye in the reflection of the mirror, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Come on,” Dana said, adjusting the charm on her necklace, “just remember, we’re doing this for the boys.”

Jubal nodded, that was the main reason, the second was so he could see her in that dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought and if you'd like me to continue these!


	9. playing with the other person's hair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal stayed quiet for a moment, his hand running through Dana’s hair sure that it would eventually send her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine - I hope it's not too bad!

“Looks like another week of storms.” Jubal commented as he switched off the TV after watching the weather report.

“April showers and all that, taken quite literally by mother nature.” Dana said. She was laid on the sofa with him, her head on his lap while he watched the TV, drifting in and out of conversation.

“I don’t mind it, really. I love a good storm, the kids not so much.” He laughed a little, thinking about how his youngest would be coping with all the thunder and lightning.

“Grew up in Alabama, the weather there is no joke.”

Jubal stayed quiet for a moment, his hand running through Dana’s hair sure that it would eventually send her to sleep.

“I can’t see any of the agents being willing to do any outdoor searches or chase any suspect in the rain. One person catches the flu, we’re all going to get it.” Jubal mused aloud.

“Don’t come here if you do.” Dana chuckled, rolling over slightly so she was looking up at him.

Jubal couldn’t help but smile at her, this being the lighter side to his girlfriend that he felt privileged to see.

“Don’t,” Dana said quickly when Jubal went to move his hands.

He looked at her for a moment, his smile replaced with a slight frown as Dana lifted her hand to his guiding it back to her hair.

“It feels nice to have you play with my hair, don’t stop.”

Jubal once again smiled, going back to running his hands slowly through Dana’s hair, his free hand resting over her stomach. “I’ll make a point to do it more often,”

“You should, it’s the downside of being on my own for so long, I miss the small comforts of having someone next to me. When Eleanor was little, we would spend hours trying out different hair styles on her, she loved it – I think I did too as a kid.”

These were some of Jubal’s favourite moments, the ones where work didn’t come into it, and he could simply get to know her at her own pace. The way certain topics or movements would bring up childhood memories.

“You can tell me if you’re uncomfortable, or if you need me to move,”

Jubal shook his head, “I’m good where I am. As long as you’re happy.”

“Very much so.”

“Then I will keep doing this.”

“What if I fall asleep?” She asked with a grin, knowing herself that it was possibility.

“Then I can take you to bed.”

Dana chuckled, “Surely, it would just be easier to wake me, or for me to just move now before I really do fall asleep?” She went to move, but Jubal put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down lightly.

“It’s okay, you deserve to relax, I’ve got you, whether you fall asleep or not, let’s just enjoy the peace and quiet for a little bit.”

Dana smiled, closing her eyes once more, fully letting herself relax as Jubal kept one arm over her stomach, and the other playing with her hair – making her feel as if all was right with the world for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought about this one :)


	10. holding hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because you’re holding hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more ideas if you'd like to see them? Any and all mistakes are my own.

Dana smiled as she watched Abigail run around the soft play area, the little girl celebrating her tenth birthday, surrounded by friends, family, a massive indoor jungle gym and party food.

Admittedly, Dana had been surprised that Abigail had wanted her to come – or that Jubal’s youngest child had pretty much insisted she and Eleanor make an appearance and watch her blow out her candles.

Eleanor was sat across from her, looking up occasionally from the book she’d brought – too tall to play on anything, or join in. Dana could understand why she wouldn’t want to talk to people she didn’t know, even if the two of them did look rather anti-social.

A teen with her head in her book and a random woman drinking a coffee watching random kids run around.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink, Elle?” Jubal appeared next to the table.

Eleanor looked up from her book, shaking her head. “I’m okay thank you.”

Jubal smiled as the teen got back to her book, not being able to blame her, admittedly, it wasn’t the most interesting event for her to be at.

He took a seat next to Dana. “Thank you for coming, it means a lot to Abby,”

Dana nodded, “It’s no problem, I’m glad she’s having a nice time.”

Jubal smiled, waiting a moment, before putting a hand on her knee. “I promise I will make it up to you.”

She reached for his hand, interlinking it with hers, smiling softly, “No need. We were invited, we came, I was told there would be cake.”

Jubal chuckled, “I’m glad you came, even if it does mean drinking awful coffee, listening to kids screaming and having to face the fact that you’re probably going to catch some kind of illness.”

Dana brought her free hand up to her mouth to stop her from laughing out loud.

“Well, when you put it like that, I take it back – you can definitely make it up to me.”

“Uncle Jubal, can you hold my jumper please?” A small voice interrupted them. “I can’t find mummy.”

“Of course,” Jubal said taking the jumper off the young girl who’d appeared. “This is Charlotte, my brother’s eldest daughter.” Jubal quickly explained to Dana before helping the little girl out of her jumper.

“Is that your girlfriend?” Charlotte asked, pointing at Dana.

Jubal smiled, “Why do you think that?”

“Because you’re holding hands.” She said with a grin.

Jubal looked down at his and Dana’s joint hands before nodding to his niece. “Then I guess she is my girlfriend, this is Dana.”

“Hi, I’m Charlotte.” She said quietly.

“I’m Dana, it’s lovely to meet you Charlotte, are you having a nice time?”

Charlotte nodded only briefly at Dana before she ran off to join the rest of the kids playing.

“What are you smiling at?” Dana asked Eleanor who’d since put her book down.

“Jubal just admitted you’re his girlfriend, Maggie, OA and Kristen owe me $10 each. They thought it would be you who admitted it first.” Eleanor explained looking at her mum.

Both Dana and Jubal shared a look before they shook their heads at the bets that Eleanor and the team got involved in – all while still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts :)


	11. slow dancing together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t know you could dance this well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these aren't as popular as 'minutes in life' but I hope they're still half decent! Any and all mistakes are my own.

It was close to midnight, and Dana was beginning to feel the affects of lack of sleep and stress.

“We’ll get out of here soon, I promise.” Jubal told her quietly.

They’d been invited to Jubal’s cousins wedding, it had been a lovely service, a lovely day all together, but the week before had been full of work, stress, and all-nighters.

Eleanor was sat at their table, head in the book she’d brought as the evening reception died down. Jubal and Dana were swaying slowly on the edge of the dancefloor, in and out of conversation with each other, as they tried to stay awake.

“It’s been a really lovely day. I’m glad we were able to come.”

Jubal nodded, “Thank you for agreeing to come with me, and for dragging Elle, I told her that we’d get takeout tomorrow as a treat.”

Dana chuckled, “I think she’s had a good time, it’s been lovely to see your family, and this feel oddly more like having some alone time that actually sitting at home does,” Dana smiled before adding, “I didn’t know you could dance this well.”

“At least I can still impress you.”

Dana chuckled again, “I’m just as surprised as you.”

“If I remember correctly, we danced together in Texas?”

“I think that was a little bit different, it was a club for a start, we were undercover, and the music was a little different.”

Jubal cringed remembering the moment, “We were both far to old to be in that club that night,”

“I think I much prefer this.” Dana said, glancing over at her daughter, to check on her. Not that the teen had moved anywhere in the last hour, content with her lemonade and book.

“Get Elle to join us, then we’ll say goodbye and leave everyone else to it.” Jubal said, watching Dana smile as he mentioned going home.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love your family, but after the week I’ve had all I want to do is sleep and binge watch tv.”

Jubal grinned, her plans for the rest of the weekend sounded perfect to him, “I love my family to, but not enough to keep you here for another three hours.”

“What’s up?” Elle appeared next to them.

“Dance with us, and then we’re going home.” Dana said taking her hand from where it’d been on Jubal’s arm to hold her daughters’ hand.

“We’re still getting takeout tomorrow, right?” Eleanor said after a few moments.

“Yeah, kid, don’t you worry about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts :)


	12. summer walks together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, this is where the great Dana Mosier grew up.” Jubal looked around as he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering leaving this - and just updating the Maggie and OA one because that seems to be a little more loved, which is sad, yet understandable. I would love to know if you want me to keep updating this, or if you have any other ideas :) Any and all mistakes are my own.

“So, this is where the great Dana Mosier grew up.” Jubal looked around as he spoke.

He hadn’t expected the small town that Dana had brought him to. Maybe the outskirts of a major city, but he felt so far away from everything – and it was surprisingly nice.

“This was my playground until I left for college when I was eighteen, I had a part time job in a convenience store, and hung out on the playing field after school, pretty normal considering what I do for a living,” Dana tilted her head a little, “I get this feeling this is not what you were expecting?”

“How many people live here?” He asked, taking her hand again as they carried on walking, the mid-august sun making the place look even more appealing.

“Less that 900 residents. I mean, it has more stores and another elementary school, but still just the one high school. Come on, I will show you the house I grew up in.” 

Jubal took all of it in, growing up in the city it was places like this he always thought about – getting away from the constant noise and always running in to people.

“Kinda place where everyone knows everyone.”

“In this part of town, yeah,” Dana pointed to a small cut through, “That is where my sister had her first kiss.”

Jubal raised an eyebrow, “And what about you? Did you have your first kiss around here?”

“High school. We had this massive outdoor strange building, where all the sports equipment was kept, all of us kids used to climb on top of before class, eat candy and drink soda from the store around the corner – which certainly wasn’t the healthiest of breakfasts, Stephen Nielson told me I had something on my face,”

Jubal interrupted her story with a laugh. “Wow, that was smooth.”

“It was cringe, honestly, I went bright red. It was all a play to make his ex-girlfriend jealous, although I did accept when he asked me to senior prom.”

“Do you miss it here?” Jubal asked after a moment.

Dana shrugged, “Sometimes, I bring Eleanor back here a lot, she knows this place just as well as I do. Sounds cliché, but after high school there was nothing here for me anymore, but I miss it, the quiet, the friendliness, Sunday mornings with paper boys and girls on bikes, church gatherings, summer fairs.”

“We can always come back for that though, you know, summer fairs and vacations, Christmas, all of those things.”

“I don’t think you’d last; I mean, I love you, but this heat for over a month, spotty cell signal and wi-fi, you wouldn’t last, darling.”

Jubal considered her point for a moment, “Be nice to shut off from the world though.”

“It is, but, enough of that, I want to show you the place it all began, see that house,” She pointed to a small house stood at the end of the street, nicely kept front garden, two-storeys, looked like every other house of the street. “That is where I grew up, in fact it’s where I was born.”

“Looks just like it did in the photo’s you’ve shown me.” Jubal said, looking between the house and his girlfriend, seeing the faint look of sadness on her face.

“Come on, I want to see this high school where you had your first kiss.”

Dana slapped him on the arm playfully, “You’re never going to forget that, are you?”

Jubal smirked, “No, not a chance.”

“High school, and then where? I did tell you, not much to do around here.”

“It’s a nice day, we’ll go for a walk,” He paused, “we’ll do whatever you use to do for fun.”

Dana raised an eyebrow, “Not sure our FBI credentials will get us out of half the stuff I used to do as a kid.”

“Like kissing boys in the top of school buildings?” Jubal shot back without missing a beat, taking his hand away from hers, to put it around her waist, holding her close.

“Seriously?”

“Fine, well if we can’t do what you did as a kid, then you can tell me all about it while you show me your childhood playground.”

Dana smiled, leaning into him a little more as they headed in the direction of her old high school. “Sounds perfect to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?


	13. surprising the other with breakfast in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, so, you’re going to make breakfast next time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I would keep on updating, because I had a really good time writing them. Any and all mistakes are mine!

“What time did you get in?” Dana asked gently, when Jubal woke up fully.

He was checking his phone, scrolling through messages and emails, deciding they could wait until later when he pushed his phone back onto the nightstand.

“Around three, the paperwork for this case seemed never ending.” He replied, shaking his head at the memory. The pages of interview transcripts and suspects would be imprinted on his brain for at least a week.

“You should go back to sleep, try and catch up on some rest, we don’t have any plans today.” Dana told him, laying back down next to him.

“If I go back to sleep, I’m only going to dream about paperwork,” He said, frowning a little, “which would actually be a nightmare. But I will happily spend the day in bed, if you spend it in here with me.”

Dana nodded at his suggestion. “I like the sound of that, but I have a few things to finish first. You should,” she shrugged, “rest, and I will be back when I’ve finished up. I think Eleanor is staying at Julie’s for the day, so, it’ll just be me and you.”

“I love the kid, but I am also pretty happy about it just being the two of us.” Jubal commented, causing Dana to playfully slap his arm, before agreeing with him.

“Just, don’t tell Eleanor that.”

He hummed in response, closing his eyes again as Dana left the room. She planned to take him out for breakfast, walk around the city, spend a Saturday in each other’s company, but a day lounging around in bed sounded just as good – it just meant she would have to cook breakfast instead of someone doing it for them.

It didn’t take her long, the food was simple enough, fruit, bagels, eggs, bacon, some oatmeal, things that they would normally eat, but even she knew it was always different eating in bed, something more relaxing knowing you didn’t have to rush food to make it to the office on time.

Walking back onto their bedroom, tray balancing on one hand, while she held two mugs in the other, she smiled when she saw that Jubal had gone back to sleep. She put the mugs down first, before she sat down on the bed, using her now free hand to gentle shake him.

“Hey, I made breakfast,” She said, quietly, “I didn’t realise you’d fallen back to sleep.” She said quickly, feeling bad for waking him up.

Jubal blinked a few times, pushing himself up, “You didn’t have to make breakfast.”

“I wanted to.” Dana replied, waiting for him to sit up before she put the tray down.

Jubal leant over, kissing her gently, before chuckling, “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“I had a feeling,” Dana replied. “Come on, eat, I can’t imagine food has been top of your list of priories with that last case.”

Jubal chuckled, “Thank you, for this.”

Dana shrugged, “I wanted to, thought it would be a better way to start the day than,” Dana laughed at her loss of words, “I just thought it would be nice to have breakfast in bed.”

Jubal nodded a little, “We should do this more often.”

“Oh, so, you’re going to make breakfast next time?”

“If it means we get to spend the day in bed, then yes.” Jubal told her, watching her pick up her mug of tea, thankful that he got to start off the day like this, wishing more than anything it could become a regular thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts :)


	14. calling the other in the middle of the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Phone calls in the middle of the night are kind of in the job description, and, you know that I care about you and Elle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine, sorry this is a little shorter than the others. I hope it's not awful!

Jubal groaned as he registered his phone ringing. It was one of the only times he found himself, for a split second, regretting his career choice.

Not that hated it for long, once he answered the phone, and found out just what had happened for someone to disturb his sleep, the adrenaline started pumping and sleep could wait.

“Yeah?” His voice was still groggy, but clear enough for whoever was on the other end of the line to say what they needed to.

“Jubal, it’s Dana, sorry for waking you.” Jubal heard her voice, and sat up in bed, glancing over at the alarm clock which read just past 1am.

“Dana, is everything okay?”

He heard a pause on the other end of the line, causing him to ask again, “Dana?”

“It’s Eleanor,” Dana said finally.

Jubal felt the panic rise as Dana said her daughter’s name. Despite living in separate houses Dana and Jubal had been dating for the last few months and in that time, he’d grown to know Eleanor, and care for her.

“She’s okay, I think. She told me she was staying at Julie’s, but I just got a call from Newark PD, she’s in lock-up for being at a house party. I would go pick her up, but I’m in the office,”

“I’ll go.” Jubal said without hesitation, already out of bed, finding something to wear.

“I will make it up to you, I promise, I just didn’t know who else to call.”

Jubal chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I may or may not have been sent to lock up for attending a few parties back in the day.”

He heard Dana laugh on the other end of the phone. “She is grounded for at least a month, but, according to PD she’s not drunk and she had no drugs on her.”

“Sounds fair. Elle’s a good kid, maybe she went just because her friends were going, I don’t think she’d ever break the law. Listen, I will go and pick her up, I will see what happened and I’ll take her home and stay there until you’re finished at work.”

“You really are amazing; I appreciate you doing this.”

“Phone calls in the middle of the night are kind of in the job description, and, you know that I care about you and Elle.” Jubal told her, his voice sincere.

“Well, we care about you too. Call me when you get to Newark.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He was out the door five minutes later, despite the lack of sleep he’d had, he didn’t care, because between this and sleep, he would much rather be making sure his girlfriends daughter was safe and well, than dreaming about a nine to five in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it awful? I would love to know your thoughts!


	15. hugging the other after being apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal nodded, pulling her in the direction of their bedroom. “We can discuss your first case back tomorrow, right now, we should sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still enjoying these? I hope so! Any and all mistakes are mine, i'm sorry.

Jubal poured himself another cup of coffee before doing another lap of the apartment. Eleanor had gone to bed a few hours ago, used to her mum working away enough to sleep through her homecoming.

It had only been five days. Five days that Dana had been working a case out of state, and Jubal found that he missed her more than he thought he would, or maybe even admit. It had been an easy decision, retirement wasn’t for Dana, and the BAU’s New York office needed a SAC. Jubal was over the moon for her – that was before he had to go back to sleeping alone.

He was halfway through another lap when he heard a key turning in the lock. Glancing at the clock he saw it was just after midnight, which meant the both of them would be tired and running off coffee tomorrow.

Jubal smiled when he saw Dana again. “Hey.”

“Hey, you didn’t have to wait up.” Dana said putting down her bags, despite her words she looked happy to see him.

“I know, but,” Jubal shrugged, “turns out five days is a long time when you’re used to sharing a bed.”

Dana chuckled, pushing the door closed behind her, taking a few steps forward. “Well, I’m home now, for the time being anyway.”

Jubal nodded. “I’m glad you’re home.”

There was a moment where they both stayed quiet, smiling at the fact that they were near each other again, before Jubal closed the gap between them, pulling Dana towards his chest, into a hug.

“I missed you.” Jubal told her quietly.

“I missed you too, but we’ll get used to it, right?” Dana asked equally as quiet.

“Of course.”

Dana pulled away a little, but Jubal still didn’t move his hands from her back. “How is Eleanor? How are you?”

“She’s good. I mean, first night was a little odd, but I think she adjusted pretty well. We actually spent a lot of time talking, I feel like I’ve gotten to know her better. As for me, I’m happy that you are home, but equally just as happy that your first case back with the BAU was a success.”

Dana grinned. “Eleanor is, well, this was her normal for a long time. I feel so much calmer knowing that she’s happy to stay with you. As for you, I’m just happy that it’s you that I’m coming home to.”

Jubal nodded, pulling her in the direction of their bedroom. “We can discuss your first case back tomorrow, right now, we should sleep.”

“Next to each other?” Dana asked with a sweet smile.

Jubal pulled her into another hug. “Next to each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts and if you would like me to continue with these :)


	16. meeting the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, when you said it was just a meal with your brother, did your other two siblings, four cousins, all their partners, kids and your aunt and uncle just slip your mind, or, did you really just ambush me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine, I hope these are still enjoyable!

“It’s just my brother, Dana. Seriously, it will all be okay.”

Dana glared at him a little. “Your brother, who really liked your ex-wife.”

“You’ve looked serial killers in the eye, you have spent time in prisons with the worst of humanity, Dana, this is my brother who actually asked me to bring you to this meal, I promise you I wouldn’t bring you if I wasn’t certain it would be okay.”

Dana took another deep breath. “It’s been, well, Ivan didn’t have parents, they passed away – so I haven’t done this whole meeting the family thing since my first year of college.”

Jubal could understand her nerves, she was a brilliant agent, but serial killers were people they caught and put away, his brother was someone that she’d hopefully be seeing around for the next few decades if he and Dana worked out.

Reaching over, Jubal put a hand on her knee. “We’ve been dating for almost a year, they know how serious this is to me, and they’re excited, and it’s just dinner.”

“It’s just dinner.” Dana repeated, more as a coping mechanism than anything else. She shouldn’t be nervous, but she was. Looking killers in the eye was her job, she kept people safe by doing it, but Jubal’s family, they weren’t criminals, they were the people who knew him best, people she wanted to make a good impression with.

They arrived at Jubal’s brother’s house a short time later, and Dana smiled at how quiet the street was, she could hear kids playing outside further down.

“It’s quiet here, but I think after a while it would begin to freak me out.” Jubal commented, when he caught her looking around.

“I’ve lived in a lot of places, but after Manhattan, I think the sound of silence would be too much for me to cope with. Although it would be nice, in the summer, have the kids playing outside.”

“I think that’s what brought Sean and Leanne out here.”

Dana was about to reply, but the door opened, and she found herself speechless. She said the usual hello’s greeting Jubal’s brother and his family, before being guided through to the kitchen.

“Everyone else is through here,” Leanne said, “You did know the rest of the family were coming, right?”

Dana glanced back at Jubal, before shaking her head, “Not exactly.”

Dana kept on her best smile as she was introduced to the rest of Jubal’s family, occasionally glancing in his direction, in her peripheral vision she could see him checking on her, and while she thought it was sweet, she was also still overwhelmed.

“Why don’t you two stay the night, we can put you up in the guest room?” Sean said, after the conversation died down.

“As wonderful as that would be, we’ve got to get back for Eleanor. We’ll have to bring her up next time, but the kid has a better social life than all of us put together.” Jubal replied.

\----------

“So, when you said it was just a meal with your brother, did your other two siblings, four cousins, all their partners, kids and your aunt and uncle just slip your mind, or, did you really just ambush me?” Dana asked on the way back into the city.

Jubal pulled a face; he didn’t know how to answer that. “I guess me telling you how much I love you and how much they loved you won’t help right now?”

Dana laughed, shaking her head, “No, that’s really not going to help. You ambushed me.”

“It was done out of love and out of my families constant nagging me to introduce you. It was either me ambush you or they were going to ambush me.”

Dana laughed again. “It’s a good job I like them, and that I can hold my own in conversation. And thank god I’m old, and past the point of having babies, as your aunt made very clear to your cousin, she would happily have more grandchildren.”

“You’re not old.” Jubal replied.

“I’m old. But that is still not the point, the point is, I had a lovely time and I was pleased to meet your family, even if it was an ambush.”

Jubal grinned, he knew he wouldn’t live the ambush down, but at least he knew Dana was loved by his family, and that she enjoyed being in their company.

“We’ll bring Eleanor next time; I think she’d enjoy it.”

Jubal let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. “Well, thank god they’ll be a next time.”

Dana reached across to put a hand on his knee. “Of course, I haven’t heard enough embarrassing stories of you yet. Sean even said he’d made sure to have pictures next time – apparently you went through a goth phase?”

Jubal kept his eyes on the road, trying not to laugh, “I feel like maybe I need to explain this,”

“Oh, please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this :)


	17. sharing a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal grabbed a shirt from the laundry basket to fold – he couldn’t think of a better way to spend an afternoon than trading secret with his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how good this one is, but I had fun writing it! Any and all mistakes are my own.

Jubal folded his arms across his chest, “You’re really going with the silent treatment?”

“I’m still talking to you; we’re just not talking about that.” She replied, her voice was sweet, but Jubal still picked up on the embarrassment.

“That being your photo on the wall of a bar that is very well known in Tuscaloosa, Alabama for being one of the best spots for drinking contests.”

Dana ducked her head, hoping to hide the blush of embarrassment creeping onto her face.

“I am so going to kill Katie for telling you that. I was twenty-one and trying to impress a boy, that is all you need to know.”

Jubal chuckled, “You can’t just tell me that. What did you do? You’re on their wall of fame, Dana.”

Dana shot him a glare. “I have tried so many times to get them to take that photo down. I am not proud of what it stands for, and I am certainly not going to share it with anyone else. Having my sisters know is already too many people.”

“Would one more person knowing do any more harm?”

Dana stopped folding the laundry she’d busied herself with when Jubal started asking questions and mirrored his position in the doorway, folding her arms across her chest.

“Yes. Jubal, I love you, but there are some things you don’t need to know, and my summer break while in college is one of those things. I want you to keep that smart, good girl image you seem to have of me.” 

“So,” he began, unfolding his arms, taking a step into the room. “you weren’t a good girl in college?”

Dana sighed, shaking her head, knowing that she’d dug herself a hole that she now needed to get out of. “I was a good student, and I graduated top of my class.”

“I know that, but I graduated with almost top marks and I can tell you that studying wasn’t my top priority on weekends.”

Dana chuckled, “That doesn’t surprise me.”

Jubal mocked offence, before sitting on the bed. He stayed quiet for a few moments, a small smile on his face as he watched Dana get back to folding laundry.

They remained quiet for the next fifteen minutes before Dana put the laundry down again.

“Are you going to keep looking at me like that until I finally break? We had the same training at Quantico, I can play this game just as well as you can.” 

Jubal shook his head, “You don’t have to share your secrets with me, I’m just giving you some company.”

“Not really a secret when my sisters know.”

“Well, a secret from me then, because I am still none the wiser as to how a decorated FBI agent with a very good reputation still has her college picture on a wall in a bar that is very well known for its drinking games.” He couldn’t keep a straight face while speaking – just the thought of Dana doing something that wild made his mind wander to all sorts of things she got up to while in college.

“I won at one of the games.” She said.

“I figured that.”

Dana shook her head again, taking a deep breath. “If I tell you this stays between us, and I am only doing it because I would like five minutes peace and for you to give me a hand folding this laundry.”

Jubal chuckled, “If you wanted help folding laundry all you had to do was ask.”

“I did fifty shots in under a minute. I was twenty-one, trying to impress the boy I liked, I ended up passed out in a field, and got woken up the next morning by the local police deputy who didn’t arrest me out of pity.”

Jubal sat shocked for a few moments before he burst out laughed. “You’re serious?”

Dana only nodded, before playfully slapping his arm, “Right, I’ve told you mine, Mr Valentine, so, come on, college secret – I want to know what no one else does.”

Jubal grabbed a shirt from the laundry basket to fold – he couldn’t think of a better way to spend an afternoon than trading secret with his girlfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this!


	18. arguments + making up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know, and I am sorry too, but it’s okay now – we’re okay, it was a petty argument, and it’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left. I know people have lost interest in this one, so if you are still around I would love to hear your thoughts! Any and all mistakes are my own.

Dana picked at the stray hairs on her oversized jumper. Not yet ready to lift her head and look at him. It had been a petty argument, the long hours, tough cases and a change in the custody schedule of his kids left them both angry and drained.

Her comment on how it would be fine, he’d see the kids soon had clearly been the wrong thing to say in the moment – and while in hindsight she should have said nothing and carried on making dinner, she didn’t.

“I shouldn’t have shouted; I know you were just trying to help.” Jubal said quietly.

Both stood in the kitchen, albeit different ends. The dinner had been forgotten about; they’d have to re-heat it later.

“I didn’t mean anything by it, I know you miss your kids, I miss them to.” Jubal nodded, he knew how much Dana cared about his two kids, how she’d accepted them as part of their little family, younger siblings for Eleanor.

“She wants to take them to Europe,” Jubal said with a shrug, his voice both hurt and angry. “Alan has been offered a job in Germany.”

Dana finally looked up, a small frown on her face. “I didn’t know.”

That much was obvious, if she’d have known that, then she’d have seen his outburst for what it was. Fear, anger, upset, all the emotions that one would associate with not seeing their kids every other weekend for the length of some corporate contact.

“I didn’t want to tell you or Elle until Sam and Alan were sure, I know how much you and Elle love having them here,” Jubal ran a hand over his face, pushing himself off the counter, taking a step towards Dana, “but regardless of where my kids will be living this time next month, I still shouldn’t have shouted at you.”

He reached her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I’m sorry.”

Dana smiled, nodding a little. “Me to. About the argument, about the kids. I’m sorry.”

Silence again, but this time it didn’t hurt Jubal as much, they were on speaking terms, this argument wouldn’t get carried on into the next day like the ones he’d have with Sam back when things were bad.

“We’ll figure it out, you know, the kids and Germany. I know you want Tyler and Abigail, but you’ll have me and Eleanor here, so, you won’t be completely alone.”

“I want all of you.” Jubal said quickly. “I want Tyler and Abigail here, yes, but I wouldn’t want you or Elle to be anywhere else.” He sighed.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Jubal spoke again.

“Speaking of Elle, I should go and apologise, she’s so quiet sometimes I forget she’s here.”

Dana shrugged, “She’s naturally quiet, observant, she told me a few days ago that something was wrong with you. You didn’t laugh at her jokes like you usually do, and you didn’t ask her about school earlier, she thought it was either a case or you were unwell.”

Jubal chuckled. “I will go and speak to her,” he paused, “but, Dana, I am sorry.”

“I know, and I am sorry too, but it’s okay now – we’re okay, it was a petty argument, and it’s over.”

Jubal nodded in agreement before leaning in to kiss her.

“You go speak to Eleanor, and I will see if I can save dinner.”

Jubal shook his head, “Leave it, we’ll get take-out.”

Dana smiled, “Okay,” she hesitated before letting him walk off. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With both this piece and my other piece coming to a close I would love to know if you have any other ideas you'd like to see! And, of course, I would love to know your thoughts on this!


	19. saying 'I love you' for the first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How much I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to keep this at twenty chapters, but due to current world events, and the fact I can't leave my house for two weeks, I have decided to annoy everyone and keep updating! (the Maggie and OA one too.) I really hope these don't get any worse - if they do, let me know and I will make them all vanish! :) 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine.

Dana was trying to follow along to what Eleanor was telling her. The latest gossip from school, her art project, what ideas she had and her continued hate for algebra.

“Well, sweetheart, you know maybe Caitlyn is just trying to fit in?” She suggested at hearing her daughter talk about the new girl getting the same bag as someone else in their class.

“I said that to Jessica, but she apparently knows someone who knew Caitlyn at her old school, and I stopped listening at that point because Mr Phillips was trying to explain these maths equations and, I suck at maths…”

Jubal chuckled lightly from where he’d been sat next to Dana at the dinner table. He had to admit it was one of his favourite things about spending the night at Dana’s, the fact that dinner was long over, and they were still sat talking over hot drinks and dessert.

“Would you like to add anything?” Dana asked his with a smile.

Jubal opened his mouth, shaking his head. “Not that I know much about any of this, and maybe I am wrong for asking, but two people having the same bag, why is it so wrong?”

Eleanor threw her hands in the air with a smile, “See, that was my point exactly!”

Dana glanced over at Jubal, “Well done, you didn’t make it any worse.” She commented, a humorous tone to her voice.

“I try my best. Besides, if Abbey is anything to go by in three weeks-time everyone will have different bags any way.”

“Not me,” Eleanor said as she stood up. “I think I have had the same bag since freshman year and at this point it’s a long-standing joke that I’ll be buried with it when I’m dead.”

“You have an English paper that is due in on Friday and you have your art deadline next week,” Dana said before Eleanor could walk off.

“And a math quiz tomorrow that I need to study for,” She said with a sigh, “but thank you for reminding me, I think I’m about done with English, art is almost done and I have a feeling that Miss Williams is going to set a science project soon, so I need to clear everything for that.”

Jubal chuckled again; Eleanor was a lot more focused than he’d been at school. “Do you have a favourite subject? Out of curiosity.”

“I enjoy art, but I like science, we did an engineering module that I found really interesting. I guess I like most subjects, just some of them I find harder to grasp than others – although, I do have a very strong dislike for maths, it’s numbers, I just don’t get it.”

Jubal watched the teen as she cleared her things and disappeared upstairs to her room.

“Her teachers say she’s a pleasure, but maths isn’t her strong point – but then again, it wasn’t mine either. Some poor teacher trying to teach me maths in high school, god, I feel sorry for all I put them through.”

Jubal smiled, not that he would admit it, but after spending so much time with both Dana and Eleanor and getting a grasp on the inner social working of St Joseph’s Academy, Jubal had often wondered what Dana was like as a student. He’d heard bits and pieces from her time at college, but never anything before that – other than the few photo’s he saw of her in elementary school.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Dana put a hand on his arm. “Drink?”

“Yeah, coffee would be great, thank you.”

“What were you thinking about?” She asked, moving about the kitchen to make them both a drink.

“You,” He replied, “I imagine Eleanor is a lot like you used to be in school.”

Dana laughed out loud, shaking her head. “No, I was awful in school. Senior year I got my head down, but the first two years of high school I wasn’t there for the education, more for the social life.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Jubal couldn’t wipe the shocked look off his face as she carried on watching her, now really trying to picture her in high school. He wondered what she wanted to do, what career goals she had, if college even crossed her mind. He couldn’t imagine her doing any other job than this, but that was a question he’d save for another day.

He was utterly fascinated by her. He had been since day one, and now they were dating, or at least living in each other pockets every free moment they got, he found himself almost excited to get to know her behind the special agent mask, away from being a mother, the woman she was when she was on her own.

“Jubal,” Again, he was pulled out of his thoughts. “Am I boring you?”

He shook his head, “No, sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” She asked, placing a mug in front of him before sitting back down.

“How much I love you.”

Dana paused for a moment, before smiling a little, “I love you to.”

They both remained quiet for a few moments, the first time those three words had been spoken between them.

“Really?” Dana was the first to ask, biting her lip a little as she waited for his response.

Jubal nodded, “Yeah, I really do love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts!


	20. proposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you for letting it be so simple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how good this is, but I wanted to change it up a little. I really hope this isn't awful! Any and all mistakes are my own.

Dana leant against the bathroom door frame, watching Jubal as he folded the kid’s laundry. It was the middle of spring vacation, and Tyler and Abigail would soon be heading back to their mums. The two youngest kids were currently with Eleanor, hopefully not wondering the streets and actually heading to the store like they’d said, even with the nerves of them being gone it was nice to have half an hour of peace.

Dana loved when all three kids were home, but the apartment felt too crowded after a few days, and when April showers really did become a reality it was hard to give them anything to do besides watch TV.

“Would it be wrong of me to say I am looking forward to spending some alone time with you?” Dana broke the silence.

Jubal grinned, “Would it be even worse if I told you I was looking forward to the same thing?”

Silence again. But it had never bothered them, it was comfortable. Dana pushed herself off the doorframe, walking towards the bed and sitting down.

“You’re being,” Jubal began, but paused, looking for the right word, “not you.”

Dana chuckled with a small nod; she knew that much. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something, I’m just not sure it’s my place or,” she shook her head, she didn’t have another reason.

“You know you can ask me anything right, no need to worry or pre-plan, just, go for it.” He told her, with a casual tone and a smile. 

“Do you want to get married?” Dana asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Jubal stopped what he was doing, but didn’t look up to meet her gaze, instead, he took a moment to process what she’d said.

“I know it’s usually the guy asking, but, twenty first century and all that, and, I just wanted an answer, or some kind of indication.” Dana quickly explained, feeling as though her words weren’t coming out right.

Jubal smiled as he moved to sit next to her. “Marriage?”

“Yeah, would you want to get married? It’s okay if you don’t, I would completely understand.”

Jubal laughed a little, “Of course I would want to marry you, Dana,” He reached out to take her hand, “I didn’t know you even wanted to, I know we haven’t really talked about it.”

Dana shrugged, “I didn’t know I wanted to, but this last week, just something about us all being together and I don’t know, really, I don’t, it just kind of wouldn’t leave my head and so I thought that if I couldn’t stop thinking about it then it must mean something.”

Jubal laughed again, “I don’t think we need a reason other than we love each other, right?”

“Right,” She paused, smiling, “with that said, Jubal, will you marry me?”

He couldn’t hide his grin, “Yes, Dana, I will marry you.”

He leant forward to kiss her, waiting only a few seconds before then kissing her again, and again before she finally started giggling like a child.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Dana spoke, “Thank you for letting it be so simple.”

“I’ll get you a ring.” Jubal told her, to which she shook her head at.

“You really don’t have to, I asked you, after all.”

Jubal thought about it for a moment before tilting his head a little, “I don’t care, I want you to have an engagement ring, if only for the Instagram pictures.” 

Dana smacked his arm playfully, before leaning into him, letting him wrap an arm around her.

“So, we’re going to get married?”

Jubal kissed the top of her head, before replying, “Yeah, Dana, we’re going to get married.”

Neither one of them could hide the smiles on their faces when the kids got home, and after sharing the new, neither could they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it awful? Do I need to get rid of it? I would love to know your thoughts :)


	21. getting lost together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you for coming with me. Next time we go anywhere, we’ll take a map.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, this actually happened to me. As you can imagine my family still won't let me live it down... 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own, I am really hoping these don't suck!

Dana held back her laugh as Jubal finally pulled over.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He asked with a smile, admittedly, neither of them was massively worried about the turn of events.

Dana shrugged, “FBI for how long, and we’ve gotten lost – in the state I grew up in, no less. But,” She smiled, “I can think of worse things and worse people to get lost with.”

Jubal nodded; he had seen this road at least twice. He and Dana had decided to go for a drive, take the country route and spend some time together. Or at least, that’s how it should have been, calm, romantic even. However, it was now many hours later and they were struggling to find their way back.

“It cannot be that hard, we’re missing a turning somewhere.”

“I think we’re overcomplicating it. This is rural, it’s just fields, it all looks the same. If it makes you feel any better, I know a local police officer got lost driving around here once.”

Jubal shook his head, “We’re the FBI thought, we should do better.”

“By the end of it, the guy he arrested, confessed, offered to pay for the damage to the house he’d broken into, was uncuffed and moved to the front seat to help find their way back. Most of the roads out here aren’t actually roads – It’s just dried mud, man made.”

Jubal had to agree, but even so, he knew if any of the team found out, they’d never let him live it down.

“Why don’t we wait for a bit, maybe attempt to get home in an hour or so. I doubt anyone’s looking for us, they all seemed preoccupied with the mini water park your dad set up in the backyard?” Jubal suggested.

“I’m okay with that.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Jubal noticed Dana smiling.

“I can see why you want to move back here,” Jubal began. “something quite calming about it. Get lost in the city and you’re bound to annoy someone.”

“The city is just the same here, major towns, but out here in the country, it’s very calming. I want to come back at some point, Eleanor does too, but we’re not done in New York yet.”

Jubal nodded, “Eleanor seems pretty done with the city.”

“Yeah, but, she’s in a good school, and our jobs,” She gestured between herself and Jubal, “It’s not the right time. And, it’s not like we’ve mastered the art of getting around this place yet, so I think it’s probably best we give it a few more summers.”

Jubal shook his head. “Dana, we’ve gotten lost, like a stone’s throw from where you grew up. This is insane.”

Dana laughed out loud, “You were driving! I was taking in the scenery.”

“Dead grass and bare trees?” He asked, frowning a little.

Dana shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Look, I know town is back the way we came, so, we follow that road until we see houses and then the last resort is call my father, who will make sure that everyone knows his eldest daughter and her FBI boyfriend got lost, literally thirty minutes away from her childhood home.”

Jubal smiled at the thought of Dana having to give in and ring her dad, knowing the man as well as he did – he knew Dana was right, he would never let either of them live it down.

“Look at the positives, it’s a nice day. No storms, no tornados, we don’t have the kids and you are in the best possible company.”

Dana chuckled, “Oh, am I now?”

When the laughter died down between the two of them, the set about getting back home. It was only a short time sitting at the side of what they believed was a road, but enough for Jubal to know that at some point he wanted to call this home.

“Thank you for bringing me out here.” He said quietly, with a smile.

Dana smiled back before answering, “Thank you for coming with me. Next time we go anywhere, we’ll take a map.”

Jubal chuckled, “Probably for the best, Special Agent Mosier.”

She slapped his arm playfully, but knew he wasn’t wrong. If anyone found out, neither of them would hear the end of it – but it was time together, and despite seeing nothing but dead grass and bare trees, Dana couldn’t think of anyone else she’d rather get lost with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this :)


	22. hospital visits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turned out that spending time in hospital, waiting for visitors gave you a lot of time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own, I really, really hope this isn't awful!

Jubal didn’t raise his head as he walked along the corridors, knowing when to push open double doors and when to switch sides to let hospital staff through. He hoped that this would be one of the last times he had to do this and that as the week came to an end the doctors would sign Dana off to recover at home.

Stepping inside her hospital room, he was pleased to see her in the chair next to the bed, and not actually laid down.

“Hey, it’s good to see you up.” He told her with a grin, moving closer, to give her a kiss.

“Yeah, it’s nice to be out of bed. The doctors think I should be all good to go home tomorrow, if I have someone stay with me for a few days.”

Jubal nodded, pulling up the second chair, sitting close to her. “I’ve already sorted it out with Isobel, I have a week’s leave. Make sure you’re okay. I know the surgery went well, and all that, but I told her I wanted to be at home, just to be safe.”

“I had a hysterectomy, not heart surgery. A few days, just finding my feet again and you can go back to work. I managed on my own before, I am sure I can do it again.”

Jubal shook his head, “Doesn’t matter. I know how independent you are, and this is no different, but I just want to be sure you’re okay, that you’re going to have everything you need. Doctor said it could be up to six weeks before you’re fully healed.”

Dana chuckled, “You know I was there, when the doctor explained all of this, don’t you?”

Jubal laughed sarcastically but nodded anyway. “Sounds like you want to get rid of me.”

“I don’t, but it’s pretty clear to see who is the older one in this relationship, and I don’t want you to think that you have to look after me. I know I’m not that old, but,” She dropped the sentence, feeling overly emotional at what she’d said.

Turned out that spending time in hospital, waiting for visitors gave you a lot of time to think.

“You’re worried about me not wanting to look after you?” Jubal asked, suddenly confused.

Dana glanced away but managed to turn and look at him before she spoke again.

“I’ve just had a lot of time to think, and I guess my mind went to some odd places. I don’t want you to feel like you have to look after me and nurse me back to health if ever I get ill, I want you to do it because you want to and because that’s what couples do and I think my brain just went off on some kind of tangent.”

Jubal reached out to take her hand, “You know you’re not that old, right? You can still pass the FBI fitness test, you can still keep up with the kids, and there’s less than a ten-year age gap – I think this hospital room may have gotten the better of you.”

Dana nodded, “Yeah, so, why don’t you tell me about something else.”

Jubal sighed a little, “What do you want to know, this week has been a little hectic. So, I’ve got everything from the overly happy to the heart-breaking stories to agents who really make me question how they ever got through basic training.”

“Which one of them messed up?”

“No one messed up, really. But you know that saying, sounds like a bad idea but let’s do it anyway?”

Dana nodded, laughing already.

“Well that is what the amazing agents of the JOC did this week. It paid off, but it was reckless, harmful, funny, but still reckless. I don’t think OA has yet recovered from Isobel’s verbal attack.”

Dana smiled, shaking her head a little, “Tell me everything that happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this, and if you'd like to see more :)


	23. sleeping in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That we’d be sleeping in, and then after coffee we’d probably sleep some more.” Dana was almost certain that it was the plan for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying these little one off pieces! Any and all mistakes are my own. I hope this is enjoyable.

For once, it didn’t bother either of them to be sleeping in. Usually they had kids to wake up, breakfast to make and school bags to pack, and that was without getting themselves ready for work.

However this weekend, none of that mattered. Instead, they were without the kids, at a beach house in Florida, using up the leave that they’d accumulated over the last year.

“What do you think the kids are doing?” 

Jubal still had his eyes closed but managed to mumble something that sounded like a sentence.

“Eating or annoying Sam,” was what Dana made out.

“My sister texted me to say Eleanor is going out with Maggie to practice some photography.”

“Sounds like something Elle would do.” 

“My sister asked me what we planned to do.” Dana said moving a little closer, close enough for Jubal to put an arm around her.

“What did you tell her?”

“That we’d be sleeping in, and then after coffee we’d probably sleep some more.” Dana was almost certain that it was the plan for the day.

“I really like the sound of that.” Jubal smiled, pulling her closer. 

“Why don’t we do this more often?” It was a rhetorical question - but if they needed an answer it would be work, they worked too much and then guilt took over, the guilt that every working parent felt. 

“We can always try, but I think without the sound of the ocean and a pretty,” Jubal paused, “enjoyable night, we’ll always be up before six.” 

“Maybe you’ll just have to take me on more weekend vacations?” 

“I can do that.” Jubal was certain. He was sure he could make it a habit, mainly because he wanted to and not just because they both needed it.

“Now,” Jubal pulled her even closer, pulling the light covers up over them, “you mentioned more sleep, so that’s what we should do.” 

“No more talking?” Dana asked.

“No more talking, just quiet, sleep, together.” 

Dana smiled, letting her eyes close again, “I like the sound of that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought of this :)


	24. teaching the other how to do something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana nodded, “Your secret is safe with me, as long as you fix all the clothes from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own. I hope this isn't awful!

“Anything I can help with?” Jubal asked, walking into the master bedroom. 

Dana glanced up before shaking her head, “I don’t think so. I’m just trying to adjust Eleanor’s school skirts. They’re a bit too big.”

“Didn’t know you could sew.” 

Dana chuckled, “Barely. I was a disappointment to my grandmother! However, I know the basics.” 

Jubal sat on the bed next to her, watching her for a moment, before speaking up again. “Here, try it this way.” 

Dana raised an eyebrow, but gave him the needle and thread with the school skirt. “If you unpick the original stitches, you can just adjust the size and you don’t have the fold in the fabric.” 

“Jubal Valentine, you never told me you could sew.” 

“Well,” He glanced up at her with a smile, “Everyone has to have a hidden talent, right?” 

Dana laughed, “Clearly. Will you teach me?” 

“Of course, come here.” He got her to move closer, so she could see what he was doing, before he gave her the fabric back to finish. 

“So, it’s really simple, but this way it means it will hopefully fit Elle a little better.” Jubal showed her the first few stitches, before passing it over to her. “Should I be worried that you’re adjusting Elle’s skirt?” 

Dana smiled at his concern. “I don’t think so, she’s swimming a lot more, playing more sports, she said she’s just toning up and it’s not down to weight loss. I believe her.” 

Jubal took that, keeping an eye on what Dana was doing. 

“So, where did you learn to sew?” She asked, looking between him and the skirt. 

“My mother taught me. Sad story really, my parents had this huge fight. I went to see my mom to make sure she was okay, and she was sewing, so I sat with her. Suddenly it’s a Wednesday night tradition and by the age of fifteen I am fixing my own clothes.” 

“You never told me that.” 

Jubal shrugged, “I guess it never came up. Just something I picked up, doesn’t scream FBI special agent, but it comes in handy, especially when your girlfriend isn’t as talented at it.” 

Dana shot him a glare, “I have other talents, none that I can think of right now, but I do.” 

“I believe you, love.” 

“Thank you for showing me how to do this. I don’t think I’m a pro yet, but, at least Eleanor’s skirt will fit.” 

Jubal took the now sewn together skirt from Dana, looking at it with a smile, “Not bad for saying you can’t sew.” 

“Thank you, really.” 

Jubal chuckled, “Let’s just keep this between us though, Maggie doesn’t need anymore ammunition to throw embarrassing comments around the office.” 

Dana nodded, “Your secret is safe with me, as long as you fix all the clothes from now on.” 

“You have yourself a deal, love.” Jubal pulled Dana into him, kissing her side of her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like me to keep adding to this!


	25. needing each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess if anything good did come out of this, it's realising that I do need people - I need you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually gotten back to a point where I really enjoy writing these, so I hope you enjoy reading them. Any and all mistakes are my own - I hope this isn't the worst thing in the world!

Dana wasn’t one to dwell on the past, but tonight it was all she could think about. Her career, her family, her daughter, every decision she’d made that got her to where she was now. 

Sitting on her couch, staring into space while the world fell apart outside. 

She wasn’t sure if she had the energy to move when she heard the creek of the stairs. Even if she did, she wasn’t sure she’d have the energy to have a conversation with whoever it was.

“There you are,” Jubal said as he reached the bottom step, hovering there for a moment, “can’t sleep?” 

Dana shook her head, “I’m sorry if I woke you.” 

He smiled, “Do you want to talk?” 

She shook her head, “I’m okay, but thank you. You should go back to bed, try and get some sleep.” 

Jubal frowed a little, “You think I’m going to leave you down here to overthink things?” 

She had to smile at that, he did know her well. 

He moved from the bottom step, walking over to the couch, sitting down next to her. 

“Used to tell myself that I would never do this, liked my job too much to care about a relationship, didn’t think it would be worth it.” 

Jubal grinned, “So, you’re saying I changed your mind?” 

Dana rolled her eyes playfully, “Sure, If that helps you sleep better.”

“Turns out sitting alone in the small hours makes you think about your past and decisions you’ve made,” 

“It’s not healthy, Dana. You can’t change any of that now.” He told her softly.

She nodded, “Yeah, I know. I just sometimes wonder what I’d be doing now if I had said no instead of yes or yes instead of no.” 

“You don’t think you’re right where you should be?” It was more out of curiosity that he asked.

Dana shrugged, “I guess that’s what I was thinking about.” 

“Did you find any answers while you were sitting in the dark?” 

“Oh, you know, the usual. My mother lied, carrots really don’t help you see in the dark,” She tried humour, but her heart wasn’t in it. “And that, I can’t change anything no matter how hard I think about it.” 

Jubal waited a few moments before speaking, “Come to bed, please, it’ll do you no good sitting down here.” 

Dana nodded, “I know,” She reached for his hand. “I guess if anything good did come out of this, it's realising that I do need people - I need you.” 

“I need you too, Dana, and so do the kids and your team, and every victim who you’ve ever worked with and will work with in the future.”

There was a moment of silence, that felt like the most peace either of them had felt in weeks, before Jubal stood up, pulling her up with him, “Let’s go to bed.” He said before kissing her gently. 

Dana didn’t try to argue with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to share your thoughts on this!


	26. surprising the other with a gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” She reached into her pocket, “since I knew how heartbroken you would be that you didn’t get to come with me, I brought you a gift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the short side, however, I really did enjoy writing this. Any and all mistakes are mine, but I really hope this is something enjoyable!

“So, how was it? Catching up with your friends in DC?” Jubal asked, as he and Dana walked hand in hand on their lunch break. 

“It was fine, same old routine, dinners, polite conversations and then the plane ride home. You didn’t miss out on much.”

“I’m glad,” 

Dana laughed at his sarcasm, she knew how much he disliked being in the capital.

“So,” She reached into her pocket, “since I knew how heartbroken you would be that you didn’t get to come with me, I brought you a gift.” 

Jubal raised an eyebrow. “How thoughtful of you.” 

Dana chuckled as she handed over the refrigerator magnet, a square filled with popular attractions in DC.

Jubal took it from her, laughing out loud, “I love it, thank you.” He was quick to say, before putting it in his own jacket pocket. 

“Luckily for you, I know how much you dislike DC, so that magnet is as close as you have to get, I promise I will never force you to come with me, you know unless I do something wild like run for president, then I would expect you to come with me, but, apart from that.” 

“What did I do to deserve you?” 

Dana smiled, “Would you like me to write up a list?” 

Jubal shook his head, “How about we just get some coffee and enjoy the moment we have together, I can be thankful for my gift and you can tell me what really happened in DC?” 

Dana agreed to coffee, before telling him about DC. 

“Maybe I should come just for the expensive dinners?” Jubal suggested once she’d finished explaining and they’d gotten coffee. 

“I’m not sure you’d cope with the political conversation that comes with it. I can barely stop myself from rolling my eyes, I’m not sure you’d be able to stay quiet.” 

Jubal thought about it for a moment, “But it would be worth it though, for both the fridge magnet and,” he paused, 

“And?” she prompted him. 

“Well, you in that black dress,” He said with a grin. 

She slapped him on the arm playfully, “Next time, maybe I’ll skip the magnet and just wear the dress when I come home?”

“You in that dress would definitely be gift enough, love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought about this and if you want to see more. As I wrote on my other prompt piece, I don't want to clog up the page with pieces no one is interested in, so if you would like to see more, let me know :)


	27. talking about babies together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Very happy being a family of five, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work - this was a tough one to try and work out. I hope that it is somewhat enjoyable and in character. Any and all mistakes are my own.

“I can’t believe Eleanor used to be this tiny,” 

“And now she’s applying to go to college in a different state.” Jubal said, still uncomfortable with the whole idea of Eleanor not being where he could keep her safe. 

Dana chuckled, “She’ll be fine, she needs to be somewhere other than New York, and college is a learning experience for all of us. Besides, if my sister keeps having babies, it looks like we’ll have lots of little ones to keep us busy.”

Jubal frowned a little, “Should I feel happy about that? I mean, they don’t exactly sleep a full eight hours,” 

Dana grabbed the nearest pillow to throw at him, while he laughed, “He’s a good baby, I mean, I’ve not had to change because he threw up on me yet, so we’re doing well.” 

“We have him until tomorrow, so there's still time.” Jubal said as he sat down on the bed next to Dana. 

Her nephew, Theo, happily babbling and playing with his blanket. 

“Did you want more kids?” Jubal asked.

“I don’t think so, Eleanor wasn’t really planned, wouldn’t change her for the world, but didn’t really have children down as something I wanted.” 

Jubal understood that, “Do you think we’d have had kids? I don’t know, maybe if we met earlier, or something?” He wasn’t sure how to phrase it - but it played on his mind from time to time. 

Dana shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. I told myself after how traumatic Eleanor’s birth was that I wouldn’t have any more, but maybe if it had been right for us,” she paused, “Did you want to try?” 

Jubal shook his head, “After having Tyler and Abby, I was just happy that I had kids and then getting to be a father figure to Elle, three kids, happy family. I wondered maybe if it happened then we’d have one, but,” He let the sentence hang. 

“Do you regret us not trying?” 

He was quick to shake his head, “No, I know you struggled having Elle, I wouldn’t want you to go through that again, just sometimes, I see you with family, with kids and I wonder.” 

Dana smiled, “I guess if it was a few years earlier and it happened then it happened, but, I guess we’ll never know.” 

Jubal caught the slight hint of sorrow in her words, but chose not to comment on it, instead he took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“You’re a good mom, you know that, don’t you? Eleanor is an incredible young lady because of you.” 

Dana chuckled, “I think you also helped especially during some of those teen years. I hope you know you’re a good dad as well, I know that you doubt yourself, but those kids adore you, Eleanor too.” 

Jubal wanted to reply, but was cut off by a sharp cry from the tiny infant in front of them. 

Dana laughed a little, picking up her nephew, “Maybe I kind of like the idea of giving them back?” 

Jubal nodded in agreement, “Maybe I kind of like that idea too.” 

“Happy being a family of five, though, right?” She just wanted to make sure. 

Jubal nodded, kissing the side of her head, “Very happy being a family of five, love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to leave a comment :)


	28. being proud of the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I couldn’t be more proud of you, or more ready to be supportive. You are brilliant in every sense of the word, and I know this is what you want, which makes me even more happy for you, and for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a rare turn of events, I am actually really pleased with how this one turned out! Any and all mistakes are my own but I hope you still enjoy this.

Jubal read the letter twice, just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, but he was almost certain he knew what this meant. As he placed the paper down on the kitchen table, he couldn’t help smiling. 

“How do you feel?” Was his first question to Dana. 

Usually, the calm and ever professional woman was a nervous wreck sitting with a mug of tea. She shrugged, and Jubal could tell she was waiting on his reaction first, before she began to think of her own emotions. 

“Everyone said I wouldn’t last five minutes in retirement, and they were right. I need to tell Eleanor that it’s all official, but she’s okay with it, happy for me, even. I didn’t know if you wanted to tell Tyler and Abigail?” 

Jubal smiled, sitting down next to her. “You’re deflecting.”

Dana nodded a little, “Turns out the profiler can also profile herself. Are you okay with this, with me leaving at a moment's notice?”

Jubal placed his hand over hers, a small frown gracing his features and he thought of what he could say. 

“Why would I not be okay with this? Dana, this is what you want, this is your job, something you are amazing at - I am over the moon for you.” 

Dana let out a breath, “You’re okay with Eleanor being here with you, and work? I mean,” She shook her head, “I don’t know what I mean.” 

Jubal laughed a little. 

Silence settled around them, Jubal decided to let her figure her thoughts out, sitting quietly with her. 

“I am happy - I am excited, more so than I was about retirement,” they both chuckled. “I just want to make sure you’re okay with this, because with me leaving for days at a time, you have Eleanor here and then at times you’re going to have Tyler and Abigail.” 

Jubal took both of her hands. “The kids will be fine. This is Elle’s home, so we’ll figure things out when you’re gone, just like I will figure things out with Tyler and Abby.” 

Jubal made sure she heard his words before he carried on. 

“Dana,” He shook his head, knowing his words wouldn’t be enough. “I couldn’t be more proud of you, or more ready to be supportive. You are brilliant in every sense of the word, and I know this is what you want, which makes me even more happy for you, and for us.” 

Dana took a breath, “I can’t believe it’s official. SAC of the New York BAU office. I am so thankful that you’re here and you’re happy for me, for us.” 

Jubal chuckled, “The title suits you.” 

“Thank you, by the way, for,” she chuckled, “everything. Thinking I’m brilliant, being supportive, being here.” 

“I’m never not going to be here Dana, and I am always going to be proud of you, I promise.” 

This kiss she gave him was enough to show that she was happy - about everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you could leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


	29. supporting the other overcome a fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, normal couples do things like go to new cafes or spend a night in a hotel for anniversaries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many people here read this as well as the Maggie and OA, but if you don't then, I have a question! How would you feel if instead of stopping this at forty prompts, I took it to fifty? As I said before I don't want to clog the page up with this if no one's enjoying it, so, let me know if you want me to keep going with this! 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this.

“You know, normal couples do things like go to new cafes or spend a night in a hotel for anniversaries.” Jubal commented, hoping to keep his voice light.

“I catch serial killers for a living, at what point did you think I was normal?”

Jubal thought for a moment, “Okay maybe I should have worded that differently - why are we going to the top of the empire state building?” 

Dana stopped, turning to look at him, “Because I thought you liked city lights and being that high up, you’re bound to get a great view, and because this will be good in helping you overcome your fear of heights.” 

Jubal took a breath, “Should I be thankful you didn’t take me to one of the buildings on park ave or something?” 

Dana shook her head, taking his hand, “We don’t have to do this, it’s just you talk all the time about how you hate being scared of height and in my head I thought it we did on a special occasion and when no one else was around then,” she paused and shrugged, “okay maybe I don’t know where my train of thought went, other than I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Jubal chuckled, “I’m doing this for you,” 

Dana smiled, “If you want to come down, then we will, and we will go and get take out, go home, lay in bed and watch some awful tv, I promise.” 

“You’re making a lot of promises tonight, Dana.” 

Dana nodded, “I noticed that too.” 

The walk into the building was fine, filled with conversation of the day they’d had and Dana never let go of his hand, and for that Jubal was thankful. 

It had always frustrated him, the way he could fire a gun, the way he could walk into the unknown for the sake of a case and keep a level head, yet every time he reached the top the 26 Fed he needed to take a deep breath before stepping out onto the roof, each time they flew anywhere he would chew enough gum to make his jaw ache for days. 

“You wanna head back down? I mean, half way up is a pretty good start considering this is higher than 26 Fed.” She asked, noticing around half way up he’d slowly stopped talking. 

Jubal shook his head, even if he did want to be firmly on the ground - he trusted Dana, he wanted to see the city lights, he just wanted to spend time with her doing something other than watching awful tv and discussing work. 

“Let’s keep going, it’s going to be worth it just to see your face light up when we see the view.” 

The observation deck was high enough to see the city, and to make Jubal feel light headed, but even so, he wanted to do it - conquer a fear, have a nice evening, celebrate their anniversary properly. 

Jubal took in the view, willing himself to loosen the grip he had on Dana’s hand even if she wasn’t complaining. 

“Next year you can choose what we do for our anniversary.”

Pulling her into a hug, Jubal kissed the side of her head, “Thank you for bringing me up here.”

Dana lifted her head off his chest just a little,” So, you don’t hate me for forcing you to face your fear of heights?” 

Jubal shook his head, “I could never hate you, but I am certainly figuring out how to get revenge.” 

Dana tilted her head a little, “Sounds fair.” 

Dana turned in his arms to look back out over the city. “This really is a beautiful view.” 

“Yeah,” Jubal agreed, “Happy anniversary, love.” 

“Happy anniversary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought of this - comments really are motivational when it comes to writing! Thank you so much to all of you who are sticking with me through this!


	30. moving in together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome home, then, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit terrified to keep uploading these, I hope they're still enjoyable and not going downhill! Any and all mistakes are my own.

“Well, I certainly didn’t think we’d get this all done in a day.” Dana said when she looked at the master bedroom that was now theirs.

“Most of Jubal’s stuff was here anyway.” Eleanor said with a laugh. 

“Thank you for helping today, Elle, I appreciate it.” 

Eleanor nodded, “Thank you for finally moving in. You make better pancakes than mom and now you’re here all the time, you can make them all the time.” 

Dana looked at her daughter with mock hurt on her face. “Shall I pretend I didn’t hear that?” 

“Glad you’re taking this so well, kid.” 

“Now that’s all done, I’m going to bed, so, see you in the morning,” Eleanor hugged them both before disappearing to her own room.

“Welcome home, then, I guess.” Dana laughed.

“Thank you for asking me, makes it more official for some reason.” Jubal said. 

They’d been together for what felt like years, instead it had been just over eighteen months. But despite the time spent together, it was clear that it would last, moving in together seemed like the most logical step when Jubal paid rent on an apartment that he hadn’t slept in for two months. 

“I’m glad, because this is as official as it’s going to get, but I like the idea of this being home, for the both of us.” Dana admitted. 

“You’re going soft on me,” 

Dana nodded a little, before reaching out for him, putting her arms around his neck, “Maybe I am, just don’t tell anyone.” 

“Your secret is safe with me.” He smiled, pulling her closer. 

“I was thinking of maybe redecorating this room, I know you’ve been staying her for months and it’s your room, but I guess to honour this whole you officially moving in thing, we could do something,” Dana shook her head, laughing at her own words, “Unless that would be too ‘young’ for us?” 

Jubal mocked offense, “We’re still young, surely?” 

“You are, I don’t think I qualify for that being over fifty.” 

“What were you thinking?” Jubal refused to comment on her age, instead he looked around the room. 

“Eleanor suggested black and white, and I am not totally against the idea, but she did find some prints that she thinks would be pretty nice in here,” 

“Yeah? Well, Elle seems to be good at the whole interior design thing, so might as well trust her. Which brings me to the spare rooms, Tyler wants to know if he can decorate it for when they’re here on the weekends.” 

“Of course, give us something to do.” Dana said before picking up her phone, pulling up the images and showing him, “Here, she said she thought this would be sweet.” 

The images were three map prints in black and white. The first one was Tuscaloosa, the second was New York, the third was Houston. 

“Three locations that go us to where we are now,” Jubal said, “I like it.” 

“Home sweet home,” 

“Home sweet home, love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always wonderful! Let me know your thoughts on this :)


	31. seeing the other through a nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, for being here and seeing me through it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this? If you are, any and all mistakes are my own and I hope this is enjoyable to read :)

Dana was reaching to turn on the lamp before she even opened her eyes. At first it didn’t click what was happening, but after another few seconds it was clear that everything wasn’t alright. 

Jubal was sitting upright in bed next to her, one hand over his chest, the other gripping at the bedsheets. 

She didn’t know if he was fully awake yet, but she was, and already whispered calming phrases. 

His breathing was shallow and fast - too fast, he seemed to be holding onto the sheets for dear life when Dana put her hand over his in a hope he’d loosen his grip.

“I’m here, okay, you’re okay.” 

It took a moment but eventually his grip moved from the bedsheets to her hand, which calmed him down somewhat even if his heart was still racing. 

“You’re safe, love, it’s all okay, everything’s okay.” Dana tried, hoping her words would reach him. 

She used her free hand to rub his back, inching closer, torn between hugging him and letting him be until his breathing had calmed down, the last thing she wanted was to make it worse, even if her heart was telling her to hold him close in an effort to help. 

It hadn’t become a regular thing, but since a case involving kids ended up being a two week investigation the nightmares had become more common than usual, and all Dana could do was sit with him until it was over, and hope he would be up to talking in the morning.

“I’m sorry,” He said, he was still breathless and refusing to look at her, but at least he was able to speak. 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay,” Her words felt useless, it clearly wasn’t okay. “Would you like some water?”

He shook his head, and she stayed close.

“Was it the same?” That was as far as they’d gotten discussing it. It was a nightmare about the case, a case she had limited knowledge of, and all Jubal felt comfortable telling her was that the nightmare was the same as the last.

He nodded, “Yeah, I thought I was getting over it.” 

Dana smiled, “I think that happens to us all. You should speak to someone, it’s not healthy all these nightmares, love.” 

Jubal finally looked at her. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

Dana nodded in agreement, “I am glad I’m here too.”

This time she pulled him into a hug, which he happily accepted, she could still feel his heart racing, and found herself fighting with her own mind, she knew he needed to talk to someone, but she also knew it took her weeks when she went through the same thing years before. 

“It’s all going to be okay.”

Jubal tightened his arms around her, “Thank you, for being here and seeing me through it.” 

“Always, love, always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated, I would love to know your thoughts :)


	32. taking a bullet for the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, I don’t know - I’m torn between playing it down, and them thinking I’m superwoman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the correct thirty second chapter. I have no idea where my head was at this morning when I uploaded. 
> 
> I hope this is half decent, I really wasn't sure about it. Any and all mistakes are mine.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get a nurse, maybe get you some more pain killers?” Jubal asked, as hard as he tried to keep his voice level, he really couldn’t.

“It’s just a graze-” 

“It's a bullet wound, Dana. You got shot.” He interrupted her. 

Dana tried to bite back her smile. “Look, the guy had a bad aim, I know you think that bullet was meant for you, but here we are, and I am fine. It’s a graze to the arm, I will be just fine after a few weeks of desk duty and paperwork.” 

Jubal knew the bullet was meant for him. However, none of that would change now. Dana was the one in the hospital bed. 

“What are we going to tell the kids?” Jubal changed the subject.

Dana shook her head, “Either that, this is the job and it can be scary and it can hurt us, or that I am just that good of a girlfriend that I took a bullet for you.” 

The sarcasm in her tone wasn’t lost on Jubal who finally stopped pacing. Shooting her a glare, “You said he had a bad aim.” 

Dana chuckled, “If anyone could hear us now, joking about this, they’d be concerned.” 

“I’m not joking about any of it, Dana. You got shot, that terrifies me.” 

She picked up on the fear in his voice and all she could do was smile. 

“I’m sorry. But, this time, I’m still here, and the kids get me home for a week over summer break while I recover, and you know that I always try and stay safe when I am working.” Dana said, using her good arm to gesture him to her side. 

She took his hand, “I took a bullet to the arm, arm still works, brain still works, heart still works - we both know it could have been much worse, but this time it wasn’t. I’m okay, I don’t want you beating yourself up over it.” 

She could have carried on joking, she could have gone with how she took a bullet for him, but she could see how worried he was to lose her - she didn’t want to play with those emotions.

“Next time, I’ll push you out the way.” He said quietly, before kissing the side of her head. 

Dana smiled, “How about we focus on not letting it get to that point?” 

Jubal nodded, kissing her again. “I’m really glad that it’s nothing more serious.” 

“Me too, now,” Dana grabbed her phone, “we should probably call the kids.” 

“Yeah, what do you want to tell them?” Jubal asked, but seeing the grin on Dana’s face, felt like he should regret it. 

“Oh, I don’t know - I’m torn between playing it down, and them thinking I’m superwoman.” 

Jubal laughed, he wasn’t bothered which one she used, he was just thankful she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those of you still reading are enjoying this :) I would love for you to comment with your thoughts!


	33. learning the others middle name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Dana and Jubal found themselves calling those kids names on a regular basis and wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if these are getting better or worse. I hope this is enjoyable. Any and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> (This also takes part around the time Dana and Jubal first meet, which in my made up universe for them, is around 2009.)

“Do you have a middle name?”

Dana nodded, they’d been sitting in a cafe for the best part of an hour, waiting on the rain to stop so they could go back to the crime scene.

“Do you?” She asked without giving hers up. They’d only known each other a few weeks, but she was enjoying getting to know him, enjoying having someone else from the bureau with her.

“Yeah, so, what is this, you playing hard to get?” 

Dana chuckled, “Because I didn’t tell you my middle name? No, I’m just trying to keep conversation going, I’d hate for us to run out of things to talk about.” 

Jubal nodded, “So, we’re just doing to leave a two minute silence between every sentence?” 

Dana pretended to wait before shaking her head, “Jane and Catherine, Dana after the town my dad grew up in, Jane after my grandma and Catherine after my mama’s best friend,” Dana said with a smile, remembering how her mother would tell stories about those she was named after.

“You were named after a town? My parents just picked a name out of a book.” 

“I’d say they did well, pretty unique name,” there was a pause, “So, your middle name?” 

“Alexander, was my father's middle name. My son's middle name too.” 

Dana smiled when she saw him smiling, she assumed she looked that happy when someone brought up her daughter.

“Tyler, right? And you’re expecting another one?” 

Jubal nodded, “Girl, due in a few months. No idea what we’re going to call her, I’ve left that one up to Sam. I just wanted our son to have my middle name. What about you, you have a kid right?” 

Dana nodded, “Eleanor, she’s five going on twenty-five. I couldn’t tell you why I chose it. I was on my own, and had no one to really discuss it with, heard it, liked it, named her it.” 

“So, does Ellie have a middle name?” 

Dana nodded, “Eleanor, not Ellie,” she corrected him first, “Never was very fond of Ellie, but that didn’t seem to cross my mind when I was signing all the paperwork.” 

Jubal took a sip of his coffee, “Does Eleanor have a middle name?” 

“Charlene. My best friend's name, she died in a car accident while we were in high school.” 

As the rain stopped, their phones began to ring, giving them the heads up that they’d be able to head back out to the scene soon.

“Well, Ms Dana Jane Catherine, it’s lovely to meet you.” He said with a smile, putting a hand out for her to shake.

“Lovely to meet you too, Jubal Alexander.”

It made Dana laugh a few months later when Jubal called to let her know that his little girl was here happy and healthy.

“Thought you’d like to know her name,” 

“I’d love that,” Dana smiled, stepping into the hallway of the local PD she was in.

“Abigail Esme, she’s happy, healthy and pretty much spoilt.”

“Congratulations! And thank you for telling me.” 

“You’ll have to come meet her and Tyler when you’re next in the city, you should bring Eleanor with you.” 

Dana chuckled, “I’d like that.” 

Three months later she put the names to the faces of the kids they’d talked about in Texas. 

Years later, Dana and Jubal found themselves calling those kids names on a regular basis and wouldn’t change it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts :)


	34. getting matching tattoos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tattoos are permanent, we actually put some thought into this believe it or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one. Any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy :)

“I assume that there's a meaning behind it?” Katie asked, as she looked at the picture Dana had given her.

“Of course there is. Tattoos are permanent, we actually put some thought into this believe it or not.” Dana replied with a laugh.

“So, go on then, if you’re having this put on your body, I want to know the meaning.” Katie told her.

Dana shrugged, “The quotes just fit, I saw them a few years ago and I remember telling Jubal and they still fit now.” 

“And the daffodils?” 

“I saw loads of them when I was in London, for a conference. I like what they symbolise, new beginnings, he got me some seeds and I planted some, it was around the time I told him I wasn’t a ‘bunch of roses’ kind of girl.” 

Katie shook her head, “It’s sweet, it’s very you and him, but still very sweet. So, these quotes, they’re not the same?” 

“No, he has a different one, but they mean something and since we’re never getting married and I don’t want a ring, I wanted us to share something, and I’ve always wanted a tattoo, so, after he gets off work, that’s what we’re doing.” 

—————

“Katie didn’t try and talk you out of this?” Jubal asked on the drive home. He’d had tattoos done before, his kids' names and dates of birth, a design done by his brother before he died and a small symbol that marked one year of sobriety.

“No, which shocked me. I’m glad she didn’t though, feels nice, almost, to have something that means so much.” 

Jubal smiled. Dana hadn’t stopped looking at the design on her forearm. Something she’d been only looking at on paper until this evening.

“It suits you.”

“You think?” 

Jubal nodded, “Definitely. It’s not a diamond ring, but,” 

Dana slapped his arm playfully, “This is special, these are the two things that make me smile and think of you. They hold meaning, and it’s permanent. I’ll die with this on my arm, rings get taken off, this won’t.”

“We’ll be together even in death.” Jubal commented lightly.

Dana nodded, “Without getting too deep, yes, and I like knowing that.”

Jubal reached over to put a hand on her lap. 

“You know some people say getting inked is addictive,” 

Dana laughed, “You think this will become my new obsession?” 

“I think it suits you.” 

“Thank you for doing it with me.” He had the same design, with different words on his shoulder, his shirt would cover it at work. 

“I’m glad we did it, Dana.” 

Dana looked down at her wrist again, she was going to be smiling all night.

Daffodils, for them, meant a new beginning, the start of a relationship that was going to last and be full of love. 

The quote on her forearm, ‘It’s him, she smiled our souls just danced the same’ made her think of him the moment she read it. 

The quote on his, ‘I kissed her and forgot to breathe, it just didn’t seem as important at the time.’ was something he wholeheartedly agreed with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts :)


	35. making a big life decision together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, we gotta tell the kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't my best work, but I hope it's still readable. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Dana handed Jubal one of the mugs of coffee she’d just made, before she joined him sitting on the front porch.

“You definitely can’t do this in the city.” Jubal commented.

Dana smiled, “No, you really can’t can you?” 

Jubal agreed, “Nice place to bring up the kids.” 

Dana glanced over at him, “You know I hate having to tiptoe around things,” she hoped it would prompt him enough to speak. 

When he didn’t, Dana decided she’d let it go, and instead of trying to fill in the gaps - she was going to wait for him to speak. 

Which he eventually did, taking her hand, she heard him shift his position before he finally spoke.

“Team out here are looking for an ASAC, not as glamorous as the JOC, but it’s a field office, it’s the FBI, and they’re offering me a six month trial if I want it.” 

Dana opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out, that certainly wasn’t what she was expecting.

“So, I will be the first to admit that I thought you were going to ask me how I felt about buying a summer house down here.” 

Jubal laughed, “We can do that too. Just thought, six months, we can figure out if this is where we want to be or not.” 

Dana raised an eyebrow. “You love New York.” 

Jubal nodded, “And, I love you too. I know you’ve wanted to come back here for a while, so why not give it a go?”

“This isn’t just about me and, I wouldn’t want us to move to a different state just because of something I want. I am perfectly happy in New York, we spend summers and Christmas here.” 

Jubal wrapped a hand around her shoulders pulling her closer, “I’ve spent some time thinking about it and maybe it’s time to just go for it, spend six months trying to figure it out and if not then I have Isobel’s word that I can go back to the JOC. This could be really good for us.” 

Dana shook her head, laughing in both shock and a little excitement.

“I seriously didn’t plan to have this conversation with you. I’m surprised that you’ve thought about this, even more surprised that you want to go for it.” 

“Believe it or not, Ms Mosier, I am capable of making big life decisions.” 

She chuckled, slapping his chest playfully. 

“What did Sam say, assuming you spoke to her?” Dana didn’t want to ruin the moment, but Tyler and Abigail’s mom was still a part of this even if he did have full custody of the children now.

“She wants an input on schools, but she seems okay.”

Dana bit her lip, taking it all in. “So, you’re telling me that we’re moving to Alabama?” 

“If that’s what you want.” 

“Is it what you want?” Dana was quick to ask before answering his question.

Jubal nodded, “Yeah, it’s what I want.” 

“Okay. Okay, yeah.” She said, trying to nod, simply just to her head around it all.

There was a moment of silence between them, Dana couldn’t wipe the smile of her face, and Jubal couldn’t be happier about what they were doing.

“We gotta tell. the kids,” Dana said when Jubal stayed quiet.

“Yeah, we gotta tell the kids.”

It was good news. It was a change, a big one, but Dana and Jubal hoped it would be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what you thought :)


	36. introducing the other as girl/boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s good to finally meet you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this one. I had no idea how I was going to write it, so I hope it turned out okay. Any and all mistakes are mine. I hope it's not awful!

“I didn’t think you were scared of anything?” Dana asked with a grin as they sat at a table inside the restaurant. 

“I’m not scared, just nervous. This is your family, Dana, I want to make a good impression.” 

Dana put a hand on his knee, “You’re going to do just fine, and even if it all goes to hell, I will still love you.” 

“That’s really not as comforting as I think you meant it to be.” He said, making her chuckle. 

“You know that I talk about you, right? They always ask how you are, this is nothing to be nervous about.” 

Jubal took her head, “I haven’t done this since I got with Sam, and back then I was this over confident agent in training, with no real idea of what commitment was, this is different, this is a big thing.” 

Dana raised an eyebrow, “But nothing has changed.” 

Jubal shot her a glare, before laughing, “Hey, I’m an ASAC now, and I like to think I have a pretty good understanding of the definition of commitment.”

Dana shook her head, leaning into him a little. “Sam’s parents love you, Tyler tells me every time they see their grandparents they always want to know if you’re okay. My dad is the most laid back guy I know, and my sisters have their own crazy lives, they’re just coming because it means they get to escape the kids - it’s just some lunch so they can finally put a face to the name.” 

“That makes me feel slightly better,” He said before frowning, “Wait, you still think I’m over confident?” 

Dana opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, “Let me get back to you on that.” she joked with him. 

They sat in silence for another few moments, before Dana spotted her father. “Just remember, I love you, and, my dad will kill you if you break my heart.” 

Jubal let out a breath, “Thanks for that.” He muttered back, standing up to greet the person who knew Dana better than most. 

“Your sisters are running a little late,” The older man quickly explained before he moved around the table hugging his daughter.

Jubal watched the interaction, smiling a bit as he saw how close Dana and her father were. 

He’d sat and listened to bits of conversation when he called Dana twice a week to check up on her, he saw photographs of him with Eleanor and his other grandchildren, and then heard all the stories about a man who raised three daughters when his wife died. 

“Dad,” Dana began when she moved out of her father's embrace and took Jubal’s hand. “This is Jubal, my boyfriend, or, partner when you get to my age, I suppose. Jubal, this is Ray, my father.” 

Jubal smiled, reaching out to shake the man's hand. “I won’t force you into a hug, Katie and Leanne might,” He said as the three of them sat down, “It’s good to finally meet you, Dana’s told me a lot.” 

“Well, that can either be a really good thing or a really bad thing.” Jubal replied. 

Ray laughed, “You seem to make Dana very happy, I’d say that's a pretty good thing.” 

Dana took Jubal’s hand again, giving it a squeeze, but Jubal knew it wasn’t for comfort, more of an unspoken ‘I told you so.’. Jubal could already see that he and Dana’s family were going to get on just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed this :)


	37. going on holiday together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I do like the idea of us escaping every once in a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! I am hoping to update this more frequently, too - so I hope you're still enjoying them.  
Any and all mistakes are mine, as always.

“I can’t get over how peaceful it is here.” Jubal commented, the balcony of the villa he and Dana were in overlooked the beach.

Dana hummed in response. It wasn’t her first time in Italy, but it was his. She’d been excited about the trip for months, and after being here for a few days she’d once again convinced herself that she could live here. 

“First time I came here I was a teenager, it was my first big trip abroad. We hadn’t even left the runway before I was planning my entire life around living here.” Dana told him with a smile at the memories of her eighteen year old self planning her life around living on the Italian island. 

“I can see you here. Then again, I can see you in most places. You don’t strike me as the kind of young woman who’d stay in one place for too long, I think you’d want to travel.” He said, although he knew most of it for a fact, Eleanor had told him stories of how she and Dana would travel over spring break and summer vacation, never going to the same place twice.

“I love travelling. It was mainly just around America when Eleanor was little, but as she got older it was fun to take her to more places overseas. We both like exploring, and she likes flying and boat trips, it was a lot of fun. It’s something I would love to do with Tyler and Abby too,” Dana told him, taking a sip of her wine, before adding, “And, of course, a vacation just the two of us thrown in every so often.” 

Jubal smiled, “I do like the idea of us escaping every once in a while.” 

“The world is full of beautiful places,” 

Jubal chuckled to himself, “I could say so many things to that, but I really don’t want to ruin the moment.” 

Dana laughed, she looked at him for a long moment, “Thank you for letting me convince you to come and leave the kids at home.” 

“I love the kids to death, but I don’t think they’d be down for spending hours on a balcony or beach just wasting the day away.” 

Reaching out for his hand, moving closer to him. “This is our first vacation together without the kids. I think it’s our first time together outside of the US.” 

Jubal raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t realised. “We’re only a few days in and it’s quickly becoming one of my favourite vacations.” 

Dana took another sip of her wine. “I’m so happy we came.” 

The view from the balcony was breathtaking, the company they had was some of the best, and for the week they had no obligations, no children to get to school, no suspect to arrest, they could just simply enjoy the place they were in, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to comment and let me know if you enjoyed this :)


	38. watching a storm together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal chuckled, glancing around out the front window, wondering why he hadn’t seen Dana this adventurous, or reckless before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard with this one, and I'm still not completely happy with it. However, I really hope it's still a little enjoyable.   
Any and all mistakes are my own.

Jubal tried his best not to say anything as Dana continued to drive. He’d made two comments already about going home, how it would be better, safer than whatever Dana had planned.

“I trust you, honestly, I do, but this doesn’t feel safe.” Jubal said as the sky darkened, and the rain began to speed up.

Dana chuckled, “You said you wanted to see a tornado, and we are expecting a tornado. I’m driving in the general direction, okay, I’m not going to drive us into it.”

“Tornados are unpredictable, how do you know we’re not going to end up in it?”

“Because I’m still alive.”

Jubal had to give her that one. The picture on the wall in her childhood home of Dana stood what felt like a touch away from a tornado proved that she was very good at keeping out of their way, but also very determined to follow them.

The radio came to life, a weather warning, a tornado had touched down just north of where they were.

“I promise, the moment you wanna get out of there, we will. We’re not aiming to touch it; I just want to show you. Nature is so fascinating, don’t you think? Tornados are just wind and water, and they create destruction, loss of life, just the column of anger that is so,” Dana shook her head looking for the right word, “fascinating!”

Jubal chuckled, glancing around out the front window, wondering why he hadn’t seen Dana this adventurous, or reckless before.

“Is that?” Jubal asked, pointing, not able to get the rest of the sentence out as Dana slowed down. They’d long since left the town, shops and homes were now few and far between as they reached a country road surrounded by fields.

“That is a tornado,” Dana turned to look at him. “what do you think?”

Jubal’s heart was still racing, everything in him was telling him to get Dana to turn the car around and drive, but there was something about being so close to something so powerful that made him silent.

“One hell of a force of nature,” Jubal commented, noticing other cars driving past them. “I assume they’re storm chasers?”

“That, or people trying to get home. I had an aunt who couldn’t care less. We had an EF-3 come through here once, but she needed to go to the store so she strapped me and my two cousins in and drove to the store, it crossed the road before we reached it, debris was everywhere and houses were completely destroyed, but she needed milk and meat for dinner,”

“Southern living, I guess.” Was Jubal’s sarcastic reply.

“Welcome to the great state of Alabama.”

“How far away do you think that is?”

“A couple miles but guessing you don’t want to see it close up, we should head back. I think we’re still in for a couple thunderstorms and some heavy rain.”

“Well, at least I can tick it off my bucket list.”

Dana chuckled, “Something tells me that was sarcasm.”

Jubal stayed silent but had a smile on his face.

“Surely, anytime spent with me is time well spent, even if we were in a tiny bit of danger.”

Jubal reached over to put a hand on her knee, “Next time, maybe we’ll just watch a clip of a tornado on YouTube, but yes, I agree with your main point, any time spent with you is time well spent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to comment - I love chatting to you all about this show and what you think of these chapters :)


	39. making a promise to each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana took his hand, shaking it a little, “That’s a promise, Mr Valentine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get both this and minutes in life completed before the show begins again - and I am really going to try and do that, so how would you feel about two, maybe three updates a week?
> 
> I hope this chapter is at least half decent! Any and all mistakes are my own.

“You have to promise me.” Jubal said with a grin. 

Dana sighed, “You really don’t trust me? I said that I was fine with going, why do you need me to promise you that I’m fine?” 

Jubal chuckled, “Because I know you. Seriously, I know that my brother can be a bit over the top, so of course, his kids birthday is going to be over the top, if you’re not okay with going, you can say that.” 

Dana put the dish she was cleaning down, “I said I was okay. Besides, it’s your nephew, it’s not a good look if you miss his big 21st birthday.”

Jubal again chuckled, “You’re now avoiding making a promise to me.” 

“I said I was fine,” she couldn’t help but laugh. “How many promises have I made to you in the last seven years?” 

Jubal shrugged, “I don’t know, five?” 

“Three. Promises are a big thing, they’re a type of commitment. I’m not promising you over a birthday party. We’re going, you know that, I said I’m fine, so now you know that too.” 

When Jubal only nodded, Dana looked at him for a moment, “Out of curiosity, do you remember what those promises are?”

“Of course I do.”

“Says the man who thought there were five and not three.” She shot back with humour.

“Okay, so, I got that wrong, but I’m at least ninety five percent sure I know what they are.” 

Dana raised an eyebrow, she was sure he had an idea, but it would be fun to see him try.

“We never use the kids in arguments, which goes along with the house rules of we never argue in front of the kids which makes them both an odd promise and rule to have because we don’t fight.” 

He moved a little closer, slipping his hand around her waist.

“Second, we promised that we had the power to say no. No to a job or an assignment, if we didn’t want the other to go or if it was too big for us to handle or wasn’t the right time, we promised each other that we could say that. I don’t think either of us would ever do it, but who knows.” 

“And the third?”

Jubal smiled, “Ah, my favourite! We talk. We promised each other, the day we went out all five of us as a family for the first time that we would talk about everything, our jobs, the kids, whatever it was we wouldn’t keep it from the other.” 

Dana smiled a bit more, “So, you do remember.” 

“Of course. I made those promises to you, it was a big thing, they still are a big thing,” he quickly kissed the side of her head, “how about we make another promise?”

“If this has something to do with birthday parties,” 

“No,” he interrupted her with a laugh, “no, actually I’m hoping it’ll be a bit more fun and something you’ll actually agree to.”

“Okay, well, I’m listening.” She said as she finished up the dishes and dried her hands.

“We make a promise to each other that every two months we go away for the weekend. No kids, no phones, no work, we just go to somewhere new, somewhere different and we spend the weekend together.” 

Dana thought about it for a moment, “No catch? Just every two months?” 

“No catch. Every two months, I just thought it would be nice, we have so much going on with our jobs and we take our promises so seriously that I thought this would be a nice one to add.” 

A smile spread across her face. “I really like that idea. I think it’s something I can promise you.” 

“Yeah?” Jubal asked, a little surprised it didn’t take more convincing.

Dana nodded. “Yeah.” 

“So, is that a promise?” He put out his hand for her to shake.

Dana took his hand, shaking it a little, “That’s a promise, Mr Valentine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this awful? I hope not! I would love to know your thoughts on this :)


	40. buying flowers for the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Seemed a little too over the top for the office. Welcome to the JOC, SAC Mosier x’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this prompt was cute, so I hope it's a nice read. Any and all mistakes are my own!

Dana hadn’t expected much from her first day in the JOC. She’d had many first days at various offices and found them all to be the same. Trying to remember names, figure out how things worked while getting a feel for the team of people she’d be surrounded by. 

She’d learnt to enjoy it. 

“Successful first day.” Jubal congratulated her, standing in the doorway of her new office.

She nodded, “You have a really good group of agents here.” 

“You have never been one of take credit.”

“For what?” She shot back with a smile, “All I did was stand and observe.” 

Jubal chuckled, stepping into the room, looking around. “What is this? The fourth big office you’ve had?”

“Truth be told I prefer just having a desk, but maybe once I throw up some pictures and awards and whatever else I find it’ll feel more like mine.” Dana said. 

She was happy enough to have a desk somewhere, she enjoyed midday conversations about weekend plans and evening meals as much as she enjoyed group discussions about leads and serial killers.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

“I know we said we wouldn’t acknowledge us, but I wanted to say thank you for the flowers, they’re lovely.” She said gesturing to the small bouquet on the side table. 

Jubal nodded, “You deserve them, and you know this place needed some colour.” 

Dana gave him a sweet smile. “Thank you.” 

“I have some things I need to finish up, but I’ll see you tonight?” Jubal asked.

“Of course, see you tonight.” 

She made it to her place before he did, surprisingly. 

“Those came for you.” Her daughter announced before she could even close the front door behind her.

“Hello to you too, Eleanor.” Dana laughed before turning her attention to the large bouquet of flowers sitting on the countertop.

She reached for the card, already having an idea as to who they were from.

‘Seemed a little too over the top for the office. Welcome to the JOC, SAC Mosier x’ 

The small bouquet of mixed flowers that had been delivered to the office was a lovely gesture but she had to agree, the flowers before her that were bigger than her head would have been very much over the top.

“I mean, they’re lovely flowers mom, but I don’t think they’re going to fit in a vase.” 

Dana chuckled, “I think I agree with you on that one.” 

When Jubal arrived later that evening she was quick to hug him. 

“Thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful.” 

“I am really glad you like them.” 

It became somewhat of a lovely tradition with an element of surprise, on random days Dana would smile when small bouquets of flowers would turn up on her desk.

For Jubal he would always make sure he was close by when she found them, just to see her happy for a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this!


	41. dancing in the rain together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve never danced in the rain before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this turned out pretty cute, so I hope it's not bad! Any and all mistakes are my own.

“Wanna head outside?” Jubal interrupted Dana’s train of thought as she stood in their home study. 

She caught his reflection in the window, she’d gotten up from her desk to close it originally, when the rain had begun to pour - and hopefully clear the humid air - but she’d gotten lost in thought, so instead Jubal had caught her staring at nothing in particular. 

“You mean, do I want to go outside and get wet?” 

“Well, dancing in the rain sounds far more romantic, but I think the end result is the same.” 

Jubal closed the gap between them, gently tugging on Dana’s arm so she would turn to face him. 

“You’ve never danced in the rain before?”

Dana shook her head, “I’ve never wanted to willingly catch a cold before.” 

“Come on, we should! Kids aren’t here, it’s not like you’re making any progress with your paperwork and I need an excuse to take a break from mine! You love storms!” 

Dana raised an eyebrow, shaking her head, “I love watching storms, not being in the middle of them!” 

He tugged her arm a little towards the door, “Well, perfect time to change it up a little, come on.” 

She laughed as she followed him, despite her brain screaming at her - telling her how much of a bad idea this was, she’d hit a brick wall with her reports and even if the idea probably was going to give her a cold, it sounded fun. 

“Have you ever danced in the rain?” Dana asked him curiously as they opened the back door. 

Jubal shook his head, “First time, you ready?” He asked, looking between his girlfriend and the pouring rain. 

Dana shook her head, but before she could form a sentence it was already too late, Jubal had pulled her outside with him, no shoes, no jackets, just them, and mother nature. 

A minute didn’t pass before they were both soaked through. 

“I don’t think either of our bosses are going to be pleased with us next week when we call in with colds.” Dana said, after Jubal pulled her closer to hear her over the sound of rain hitting the garden.

He chuckled, before taking her hand, “Dance with me?” 

Dana raised an eyebrow, the rain was showing no signs of letting up, but instead of doing what was sensible, she grinned

“I would love to!” 

Colds be damned, she and Jubal were going to enjoy themselves and dance in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to comment and let me know your thoughts on this :)


	42. surprising the other with a pet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know much you love Fish, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this as I always wanted to add a second part to my story 'fish'. So, I hope you enjoy this too. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Dana held her breath as she stepped into her house. From the call she’d had with Jubal she knew something was up. By the sounds of things it was positive, but despite how much she loved the man, they both had different versions of what a good surprise was. 

“Hey, you’re home,” Jubal appeared in the hallway, moving closer to kiss her cheek, “how was New Orleans?” 

“We got a good result. How was your day?” She asked, putting her bag down before walking into the kitchen with him. 

“Closed up a case, Isobel has a meeting with the assistant deputy director this evening, so I can see it being an early start tomorrow.” 

Dana wanted to have a conversation with him, but as she tried to think of what to say next, she knew she needed to address whatever ‘surprise’ he’d been planning.

“I’m a little scared to ask, but what you said about this surprise thing, I need to know what it is.” 

Jubal bit his lip, but she could tell he was holding back his amusement. 

“You know much you love Fish, right?” Jubal began talking about the pet rabbit the children had gotten a year ago. 

Dana felt her heart rate slow a little, a second rabbit wouldn’t be a terrible thing. 

“You got another rabbit? Or no, your mom went and got them a new rabbit?” She asked with a hint of humour and sarcasm.

Jubal tried to hide his smile, “I mean that was certainly an option, but the kids wanted something else.” 

Dana raised an eyebrow. “The kids?” 

“Yeah, but look, they’re great with Fish, and they help my mom with the dogs, they’re responsible and maybe I am really bad at saying no to them, but I promise it’s not as bad as you think it’s going to be.”

“Jubal, I swear to god if there is a snake or a spider or an owl in this house I will,” 

He managed to cut her off before she finished that sentence. “It’s not, I promise, and actually, it’s not a forever thing, it’s a rescue animal program they’re running at the shelter, and so, the kids decided to take these two animals in and keep them here for a while so they can then be released again.” 

Dana raised an eyebrow, “I assume it was Abigail’s idea?” 

Jubal nodded, a smile of pride on his face. “Now, come on, meet the two new temporary members of the family.” 

Jubal put his arm out for her to take his hand as he led her in the direction of the back garden. 

When Dana got the door, she spotted the three children, and even if she wasn’t over the moon at having another pet, it was always lovely to see them smiling and happy. 

“Dana!” Abigail spotted her first, running up to drag her over to the corner of the garden when a small enclosure stood. 

“This is Lola and Webster.” Tyler said without missing a beat, the biggest grin on his face. 

Dana looked at the animals in front of her before turning to look at Jubal. 

“They’re baby ducks.” Dana said, not sure if she should laugh or not. 

Jubal nodded, remembering when the children first brought the pet rabbit home. He tried to gage the look on Dana’s face, but in the end, knelt down with her and the children. 

“See, love, I told you it wasn’t a snake.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this :)


	43. getting closure together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You got your closure this time, Dana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels different, but I hope it's still a good read. Any and all mistakes are my own!

Dana toyed with her necklace, she admittedly didn’t think she would be so nervous about being in a prison. She’d done it time and time again, interviews and parole hearings, but this felt different - heavy, almost. 

Avery Elliot was the biggest case of her career - so far - as Jubal had pointed out. A woman from Atlanta, Georgia, convicted for killing nine couples in their homes, and then disposing of the bodies.

The phone call Dana got over a week ago was to tell her that Ms Elliot finally wanted to talk. Although in prison for the murders of eighteen people, there was evidence to suggest she’d killed more, and that was confirmed when she was sent to solitary confinement. She read off names in the middle of the night that one lone guard had to write down. 

“I can come in with you, if you like?” Jubal said. 

She looked at him blankly for a moment before her brain registered what had been said. “I think I need to do this on my own.” 

He nodded in understanding. 

“She’s dying. Spoke to the warden, she’s got cancer, she has maybe two months. Knowing your life is going to end, must make you want to make peace.” 

Jubal shrugged, “What she did to those people, the mind games she played with you and your team back then, I am not sure she’s a woman who wants to make things right before she meets her maker.” 

Dana nodded a little, “Maybe you’re right. Maybe this is just me being selfish.” 

“Why would you say that?” 

“Biggest case of my career, and somewhere out there, she’s got at least eight more people buried. Their families deserve closure, and I think that’s what I want too.”

Jubal reached across for her hand, squeezing it gently. “Nothing wrong with that.” 

“We’ll see. This time next week I want to be in Atlanta, and I want to be supporting the families of those victims.” 

“That’s your closure.” 

“That will be my closure.” She told him quietly before she looked over to the guard. She gave him a quick nod before turning to Jubal, kissing him on the cheek. “I appreciate you being here.” 

“Of course, love.” 

\----------

It was humid, a storm had been forecast for the afternoon, and for once Dana didn’t mind standing outside in the rain. 

“They found all the bodies, just where she said they’d be. I lost count of how many times I drove down this road when I was here. How many times we stood at the edge of these woods sharing theories, and these people were here the whole time.” 

“You were looking for those who went missing, not those who’d disappeared before.” He was trying to make it better, but he knew his words wouldn’t make a difference. 

Dana reached for his hand. “I’m pleased their relatives are now going to get some answers. Is it strange that I feel so empty?” 

“This case has been in the back of your mind for years,” 

“One of them. I don’t know if those other lingering cases will have the same outcomes.” Much like every agent, they all had cases, ones which didn’t make sense, one’s that didn’t feel right, and then the ones in which they left without arresting anyone - with just a hope that everyone would be okay. 

“You got your closure this time, Dana.” 

Dana smiled a little, “Yeah, this time.” 

They stood at the edge of the woods until the rain became painful when it hit their skin, and once in the car, Dana let out a breath, “Thank you.” 

Jubal gave her a moment before speaking. “You’re welcome.” He would have told her he would always be there when she needed him, but he was pretty sure she already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this :)


	44. watching the sunrise together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to see the sunrise again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this! Any and all mistakes are my own :)

It was a comfortable silence. The only sound either of them could hear were the children playing in the sand in front of them. 

Eleanor had put her book down to build sandcastles with Tyler and Abby while Dana and Jubal sat quietly side by side on the beach towel.

They’d planned the day before to watch the sunrise on the beach. It was their final day of vacation before they headed back to the city, the kids went back to school, the adults back to work. 

“Can you imagine having this view every morning?” Jubal asked, glancing back to the houses that lined the beach. “How peaceful would it be to wake up to this.”

“Watching a storm roll in would be incredible.” 

Jubal chuckled quietly, “You are far too obsessed with storms, you know that?” 

“Obsessed or not, it would still look pretty cool. I think we should come back here next year.” Dana changed the subject without letting her eyes leave the horizon. 

“Great minds think alike. This is the calmest I’ve seen the kids in a while.” 

Dana nodded in agreement. The vacation had been what they all needed. She loved her own family, just as much as she loved seeing Jubal’s family, but it was nice to get away just the five of them. No family drama, no large gatherings. 

“It’s been nice, and relaxing. I think this trip did us all some good, and what better way to end it then to watch the sun come up.” 

“Every time they’re fighting with each other it would be nice if they could remember this moment.” Jubal nodded towards the three kids who were standing at the water's edge. 

Dana chuckled, “We can dream.” 

“Let’s go join them,” Jubal said, standing up, reaching down to offer Dana his hand. “Might as well spend our last sunrise here together.” 

As they reached the kids, all of them felt a calm that didn’t come as often in their everyday lives of work and school, friendship drama and dinner time. 

“Are we coming back next year?” Abigail asked. 

“Would you like to come back next year?” Jubal asked. 

“I want to see the sunrise again.” 

“Well,” Dana began, standing next to the three kids at the water's edge, “that settles it then, we’ll come back next year.” 

Just for the sunrise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to leave a comment and let me know what you thought :)


	45. taking a break from each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone needs a break every once in a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of addiction.   
This and the following chapter is a two-part type thing.   
I am not sure about this one, I hope it's okay. I really hope these aren't getting boring! We're almost done. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Jubal hated himself for it. He should have listened to her, he should have stayed in the house, let Dana help him, but he couldn’t. He’d walked out, said that they should take a break, said that he needed time. A case got too tough, it got to his head, got under his skin. He brought himself a six pack for the first time in years, and felt like history was repeating itself when Dana found him sitting in their living room. The only upside being he hadn’t started drinking yet. 

He stayed for the week, but things were strained and it was all on him. 

“I told her things were stressful at work. I said I needed some time, and that we should take a break.” He told Isobel quietly. 

The woman nodded, “She called me to ask how you were. She’s worried, Eleanor’s worried. I know you love them,” 

“Of course I love them. I just, I ruined everything with Sam because of my addiction, I didn’t want to ruin what I had with Dana too.” He said quickly. The sick feeling in his stomach hadn’t gone away since he left the house. 

“Dana told me that she would try to contact you in a few days. I think she’s counting on this just being a short break, just like you are.” 

Jubal nodded, he wanted nothing more than to hear her voice. He wanted to speak to her, to know how Eleanor was getting on. 

“You know,” Isobel began, “Dana, she takes everything so seriously when it comes to people she cares about. You told her everything about your addiction and she did everything she could to learn as much as she could to support you,” 

“I know,” Jubal interrupted her. “I just, I just saw red and I needed some space. She deserves the world, Dana and Eleanor, and in the moment I felt like I couldn’t give them that.” 

Isobel would never fully understand but she was happy enough to stand with him and listen. 

“Everyone needs a break every once in a while.” 

Jubal shook his head, “It was one case, I had every intention of going home and talking to her about it, but now, I am laying awake at night wondering if we’ll be able to get back to where we were.” 

Isobel smiled, “I think you’ll both be just fine. Maybe call her, speak to Eleanor, I am sure they’d both be really happy to hear from you.” 

\------

Jubal couldn’t hide the smile on his face when Dana picked up the phone. 

“Hey,” 

“Hi, is this a bad time?” Jubal asked, as if he hadn’t waited until past five, remembering every aspect of the evening routine. 

“No, this is good. How are you? I’ve done three loads of laundry today, if you’re running out of clothes.” 

He wished he could see her face. 

“I’m good, funnily enough I remember how to use the washing machine. How are you? I miss you.” It felt odd to say, given that he was the one who asked for the time apart. 

“I’m good, Eleanor’s okay, I wish she was here, she misses you - she’s at Julie’s house. I miss you too.” 

Jubal waited a moment, “I’m really sorry about all of this, Dana, I never meant,” He paused, he didn’t even know what he meant. 

“I know,” She was quick to tell him. “You need time and space, and I get that. Just know that I am here when you want to come home. I love you, and Eleanor loves you. We’re going to be okay.” 

He felt a lump forming in his throat. 

“I love you too. I have to go, but I’ll call tomorrow, hopefully I’ll catch Elle.” 

“I’ll make sure she’s here.” 

When he hung up, he was standing in the middle of his apartment. He had tears in his eyes. God, he missed her, but she was right, he needed time and space, after that, he just hoped they could move on, he hoped they’d be good again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love if you could leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this one :)


	46. getting back together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to do it again, I really can’t stand to be apart from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I am not going to get these all done by the time season three airs! But we are nearly done - is anyone still enjoying these? 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

“So, would you like to stay for dinner?” Dana asked, handing over the mug of coffee. 

Jubal had come over, he’d tried to think of an excuse, but in the end he just admitted that he wanted to see her. It had been three weeks. The longest three weeks. They’d spoken, but not really seen each other. 

Dana had worked two cases in that time, and Jubal was flat out at work. 

Without answering her question, he began talking. “I was wrong, to walk out like I did.” 

“It’s okay,” 

“It’s not,” He stopped her, putting the mug on the counter, “I was wrong and I regret it more than anything. I should have spoken to you, I should have just been a grown up and actually had that conversation. These last three weeks all I have wanted was to be back here. I messed up, I let a case get to me, and I almost lost you and Elle.” 

Dana took a step towards him, reaching for his hand. “You didn’t lose us, Jubal. I was always going to be right here. The last time you left this house, I could see you just needed to be on your own, and I hated every minute of it, but I love you enough to know that you needed to be alone and that I needed to be okay with that, so I was.” 

“I don’t want to do it again, I really can’t stand to be apart from you.” 

Dana chuckled, “It wasn’t all that easy going here either. But, we did it. We took a break, and now we can, if you’re ready, move past it.” 

Jubal pulled her into his chest, “I am so ready to just move on, and be at home with you and Elle.” 

Dana smiled, “We would like that, a lot.” 

Jubal held her tight for a moment. “I am so sorry, and,” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before the front door opened and closed. 

Jubal let go of Dana, turning to see Eleanor standing in the hallway, he watched her take a steady breath before she smiled a little. 

“Does this mean you’re coming home?” She asked quietly. 

Jubal smiled, “Yeah, Elle, this means I am coming home.” 

Jubal managed to turn fully just in time to catch the teen as she ran to hug him. 

“I’m so sorry, Elle.” He whispered to her as he held her close to him, letting her have a moment, before he reached over to pull Dana close to him as well. 

“I love the both of you so much.” 

Dana kissed him before kissing the top of her daughters head, “We love you too. I’m glad you’re home.” 

He was glad of that too, he thought taking a break would be best, but instead, it was getting back together, being with Dana, being with his family, that was what he’d needed all along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts :)


	47. early morning coffee together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just five more minutes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocking, but I actually kind of liked the way I wrote this one. As always, any and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

“You know, normal people, often need this thing, it’s called sleep. Improves mood, good for both physical and mental health.” Jubal said as he sat down on the couch in their home office. 

Dana hummed a little, taking her eyes off her report for a moment to look at him. “Good morning to you too.” 

“Have you been down here all night?” It was a silly question, he would have woken up if she’d have gotten into bed. 

She nodded, “This case isn’t going to solve itself. I thought I would bring the paperwork home with me, thought maybe a change of scenery would help.” 

“Has it?” 

Dana shook her head, “Not really.” 

“Maybe some coffee would help?” He suggested, already halfway out the door, heading towards the kitchen.

Dana wanted to call after him that the cold coffee she already had would be fine, but she didn’t want to wake the kids since it was still early. 

When he came back into the room, she smiled, “You didn’t have to make coffee.” 

“I didn’t, but maybe it’ll help, come sit down,” He said, holding the two mugs steady as he sat on the couch, waiting for her to join him. “Maybe taking a short break and sitting on something comfier than your office chair will help?” 

She sat down next to him, taking the mug, pulling her knees up - the pair of them as close as they could get. 

“If only I didn’t have to go and catch bad guys today, this would be perfect,” Dana smiled, shaking her head, “I’m definitely going to regret not getting any sleep later today.”

Jubal chuckled, “I think you probably will, yeah.” 

“I appreciate the coffee, but if I stay here any longer I am most definitely going to fall asleep, and that really won’t help with the case.” 

“Just five more minutes?” He asked gently, wrapping an arm around her.

Dana thought for a few seconds before nodding. “Five more minutes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly done! I would love for you to comment, let me know your thoughts on this.


	48. sticking up for the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I appreciate you sticking up for me just then,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly done, almost there! Thank you to those of you who are seeing this through to the end. I hope this one isn't awful. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Jubal rarely got involved with Dana’s job, with her now working in a different unit, he didn’t see fit to put his opinion in, but sometimes, he couldn’t help himself. 

Right now, he was standing between Dana and some bigwig who’d been sent by the director, because someone had complained. 

“No one accused this woman of anything, I sent two of my agents to question her, they came back with concerns, so we brought her to the local station for questioning. We brought multiple people in for questioning over the course of our investigation, we didn’t single this person out.” Dana was calm as always, trying to explain her side of the story. 

“That’s not what she is saying. I have to believe her, we need people to trust the FBI, they don’t trust us if you can’t run your team correctly.” 

“Hey,” Jubal spoke before his brain really had a chance to stop him, “Let's all just take a breath here.” 

Dana glanced over at him, trying not to smile. 

But Jubal was only focused on the man in front of him. 

“I thought Agent Mosier was able to stick up for herself.” He muttered. 

“Oh, she is, when you give her the opportunity to. She’s told you her side of what happened, multiple times. It’s in the action reports, it’s what her agents have been saying, you’re not listening.” 

“Jubal,” Dana said gently, putting a hand on his arm. Not that she didn’t think he was right or didn’t want him sticking up for her, but, the last thing she needed was them both getting the rule book thrown at them. 

“Sir, with all due respect, I’ve been standing here listening to this, and in my mind it’s pretty clear what happened. So either you have a hearing problem, or, maybe you’re just trying to find someone to blame so you don’t have to go back to this woman and explain that Dana and her team did everything they were supposed to.”

The assistant to the director glared at him for a moment before looking back at Dana. 

“You didn’t single this person out?” 

Dana shook her head. “No. My agents spoke to her and had concerns so we brought her in for further questioning. She was at no point a suspect. Like I said, Sir, we brought multiple people in for questioning over the course of our investigation.” 

“Fine. I’ll call you with further updates should the complainant want to move forward.” 

Dana nodded, watching him leave her office. “Charming.” 

Jubal chuckled. “Did he blink at all, during that?” 

Dana shrugged, “I appreciate you sticking up for me just then,” 

“But,” Jubal picked up where she left off, “you’d prefer me not to do it again?” 

“I love you, and I love that you believe in me, but when I am here, believe it or not, I need to defend myself and my team.” 

He reached out for her hand, pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry. I love you too.” 

“Thank you.” She said quietly into his chest. 

“You’re welcome, love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	49. refusing to let the other go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re impossible sometimes. If something goes wrong I’m blaming you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end of these! Any and all mistakes are my own and as always I really hope this isn't terrible.

Jubal kept his arms firms around Dana’s waist as he ignored her attempts at protest.

It was cold, too cold, Jubal had decided. December in the city wasn’t his favourite this early in the morning, when the house felt like it was below freezing and fog hadn’t lifted.

“Your team will call if they need you.” Jubal finally replied to her pleas to let her go.

His arms still firmly wrapped around her waist, chin against her shoulder, his aim was to keep her in bed for a few more hours. It was warm, and they were both comfortable.

He had the day off and in theory, so did Dana, but Dana’s team looked like they had a new case and even though the ASAC could handle it, Dana still felt she needed to be there. 

“Can I at least call them?” Dana asked, hoping to compromise.

Jubal laughed quietly, “No!” 

There was a little laughter from her too. “You’re impossible sometimes. If something goes wrong I’m blaming you.” 

“That’s fine by me.” It would mean that he won, and that their morning wouldn’t be cut short by one of them getting up ridiculously early. 

Jubal felt a small sense of accomplishment when Dana rolled over to face him, inching a little closer. His arms were still wrapped around her, he knew her too well, knew the moment he moved so would she.

“We have too many mornings where we’re rushing about,” 

Dana raised an eyebrow as she interrupted him, “You. You’re rushing about.” 

“Okay, fine. But I wanted one morning where we didn’t have to do that, and this is the only morning until January where we don’t have to be in the office and the kids aren’t here, so, I’m not letting you out of bed for at least another hour.” 

“Are you going to let go, or are you going to physically hold me here until you feel ready to get out of bed?” 

“Do you want me to let go?” 

“That wasn’t my question.” Dana shot back without missing a beat. 

“So, you don’t want me to let go, you just want the record to show that you attempted to get up, so that if anything happens you can blame me?” Jubal asked, he was having way too much fun trying to analyse the situation. 

Dana shook her head, giving up, “I should be at work.” 

Jubal was close enough to kiss her forehead, so he did, “Maybe you should, maybe you shouldn’t, but either way, you are here and you will be for the next hour, so, let’s just enjoy the warmth and the peace.” 

“Okay, you win.” 

Jubal grinned, “Now you’ve said that I may not let you get out of bed at all.” 

Dana smiled, “Holding me hostage, can’t say it’s the worst idea you’ve ever had.” 

“Don’t give me any other ideas, Agent Mosier.” 

He would have happily refused to let her go. Happily answered any questions the big wigs had. Happily took the looks she’d give him when she finally made it out from the warmth under the duvet, but for now he would just take the extra hour in bed with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to let me know if it was good or not!


	50. being happy and content together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both happy, really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and, we're done! Thank you to those who stuck around, to those who didn't I totally get it! I hope these little one shots will be things you come back and read from time to time.   
As always, any and all mistakes are my own, I hope it's not awful. Enjoy!

“Well, that’s Christmas over for another year.” Jubal sounded both happy and disappointed as he placed a mug of tea on the coffee table in front of Dana. 

“Just gotta get through New Years and we’ll be back to normal.” 

Jubal sat down next to his girlfriend, the kids had long gone to bed and he felt like this was the first time he’d been able to spend some time with Dana since the schools closed for winter break. 

Dana shifted a little closer, resting her head on Jubal’s shoulder, reaching for her mug of tea, enjoying the few moments of silence. She loved the kids, she loved the festive season, but at times with the whole extended family together, it was nice to just enjoy the lights on the Christmas tree without being asked about food, batteries or asking the mass of children to just quieten down a little. 

“Any wishes for next year?” Jubal asked. 

Dana shook her head, “The usual, you know, just hope we all get through it okay. Hope we’ll be okay, that the kids will be happy and healthy, you know,” Dana shrugged, “the usual.” 

“Well, that certainly makes my wish of a couples vacation seem really selfish.” 

Dana laughed a little. “Okay, so maybe that’s on my list as well.” 

Jubal leaned down a little to kiss the top of her head. “How are you?” He hadn’t asked her, much like he felt he hadn’t spoken to her properly in a few days. 

Dana moved a little, lifting her head off his shoulder, looking at him with a smile that felt genuine. 

“I’m happy. We’re in a good place, the kids are good, work is good. I am happy, Jubal. Are you?” 

Jubal nodded without hesitation. “I am. You know, when we met I really wanted to get to know you, you were just that kind of person who I wanted to have around. I never thought in the beginning it would be like this, but, I am really glad it is. With the kids, I feel like I have so many ups and downs, and work, I love my job, but it can take so much out of me, and then I have you.” 

“So, you like me then?” Dana asked with a grin. 

“Yeah, Dana,” Jubal pulled her back into him, wrapping his arms around her. “I like you.” 

They were both happy, really happy. 

“I love you, Dana, and I am thankful you’re here.” 

Dana leaned up to kiss him, smiling as she did so. 

“I am happy I am here too. I love you, and will, I think, for a very long time.” 

They were both happy, content and in love. They were both going to be okay, they had each other, and that was always going to be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the last one? I'd love to know!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what you thought, I really hope it wasn't awful. Would you like to see more? If so, how do you want to see more?


End file.
